This is what love feels like
by gtrotter29
Summary: Jane meets the new medical examiner and they get off on the wrong foot. Will they be able to mend their professional relationship enough to work well together and perhaps be more? Notice the rating change!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This idea hasn't fully formed yet, so I'm playing it by ear... let's see how it goes!**

**************All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.**

* * *

I never knew what love was. Sure, I had my parents, but I never really had a family. I went to boarding school in France the second I was old enough to ask to be sent there. I never made friends, I never had a significant other, there was no one. No, there was no way for me to know what real love was. I read about it in books and literature and the concept was there, yet there was no one that ever made me feel that… not in a romantic sense, not in a companionate sense, not in any shape way or form… that is, until I met her.

She was the first person I'd ever met who took my breath away. The first time I looked into those big chocolate eyes, my heart felt like it had skipped a beat. I was in awe of her beauty from the get go, yet I had no way of knowing if this stranger felt the same way... not until she spoke.

* * *

"What do we got Korsak? It better be good if I had to get up at 3 in the morning for it. Where's Frost? He said he was making a coffee run on the way over here."

"Female, mid thirties, multiple stab wounds; we have no murder weapon yet. Frost is right behind you," Korsak stated.

"Here you go Jane. We all know how you can get when you don't get your coffee."

She punched Frost in the arm playfully. "Put a lid on it, would you? It's too early for this crap."

"… the carotid seems to have been severed. She bled out in a matter of seconds."

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Jane asked the woman crouched over the body. The woman turned and instantly locked eyes with Jane. Jane could feel a shiver run down her spine. This stranger's eyes were penetrating and seemed to see right through her. She rose to full height, made taller by the 5 inch heels she wore. She was impeccably dressed, not a single hair out of line. Jane began to wonder if this woman was a robot to be able to dress like this and be ready to answer a call in the middle of the night.

"My apologies, detective; you weren't present when I made my initial introduction. My name is Dr. Maura Isles, and I am the new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." Maura extended her hand, which Jane tentatively shook.

_My God she has such soft hands._ "I'm detective Jane Rizzoli. What happened to Dr. Pike?"_ I'm so glad he's not here. I'd rather deal with anyone but him… even this bimbo._

"I'm afraid Dr. Pike has been relieved of his duties. I am not aware of his whereabouts, though he will no longer he working for the state."

Cheers could be heard all around.

"I didn't realize my predecessor was so disliked."

"None of us in homicide liked that incompetent idiot," came Jane's reply. "They finally had the good senses of firing him, and I sure hope they made a competent decision in hiring you."

Maura was taken aback with Jane's words. "I assure you detective, that while I am new to the department, I have plenty of experience and knowledge when it comes to my job in order to perform it beyond expectations. I am sure no one will have any complaints with neither the accuracy nor the professionalism which I bring to the unit."

"I apologize Dr. Isles; I didn't mean to insult you. We were just really tired of Pike. I'm sure you're much better than him. I don't question your credentials in the least. I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong foot."

"It's alright, detective. I've finished my evaluation of the body. If there is nothing else, I'll release it so that it can be taken back to the morgue where I will conduct the autopsy. I will have results later this morning for you. If you will all excuse me…" With that, Maura made her exit and headed towards her staff to have the body transported. Once the arrangements had been made, she headed to her car and drove off in direction to the precinct.

"Jeez… was it something I said?" Jane asked.

"Was that comment really necessary Jane?" Korsak asked.

"What? You saw how she was dressed. How do we even know if this woman has any brains in that head of hers? She looks like some kind of bimbo wanting to impress everyone with her looks. Maybe she's trying to make up for deficiencies when it comes to work."

"Jane, give the woman a break. It's her first case here. Can you at least shut up long enough for her to give us some results? Maybe then you can actually form an informed opinion of her." Korsak stated.

"Yeah Jane, just because the woman is beautiful and knows how to dress doesn't mean she isn't smart. She could be a genius for all we know," Frost piped in.

"Shut it you two, I've had enough. Let's get back to work." The truth was she found she needed to know more about this new mystery woman. She didn't know why, but she knew that she needed to find out everything she could about Maura Isles.

* * *

**what do you all think? want to read some more?**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys are awesome!=) I'm glad many of you are interested in reading more. Hope you like this next chapter.**

* * *

Maura made it back to the precinct in record time and immediately immersed herself into work. She didn't want to give the detectives, namely Jane, any more reason to belittle her, especially in front of her staff. She had been sure there had been a moment… they'd had a moment right as they'd locked eyes, she could feel it. Jane had seemed as mesmerized as she had felt, yet there all evidence pointed to the contrary. Not only did Jane not seem interested in any kind of interaction, she already thought poorly of her position and qualifications to fulfill it diligently.

The autopsy was fairly routine. Her mentor had always taught her to never guess on anything when it came to science, it spoke for itself. Cause of death in this case was exsanguination via the severing of the carotid artery. Though there were other deep cuts on her body, they'd not really played a role since she'd already lost the majority of blood through the neck injury. Maura typed up her report and because she wasn't in a mood to interact with homicide for the remainder of the day, opted to e-mail the report to the detectives in charge of the investigation. The medical examiner seldom made trips up to the bullpen anyway, so it wouldn't seem out of place. For a reason she couldn't fathom, she still couldn't get the raven haired detective out of her head. A knock on her door a few minutes later shook her out of her reverie.

"Come in."

The door opened slowly to reveal a questioning looking Jane. "Good morning doctor, may I?"

Maura couldn't help but have mixed feelings at seeing the detective. "Of course, detective; what can I do for you? Was there a problem with my report?"

"No, not at all. I found it to be quite extensive and complete. I have to say, we never got anything quite that detailed with Pike."

"I'm glad to see you find my work to be satisfactory."

"About that… I just wanted to apologize once more. I truly behaved like an ass this morning, and it wasn't my intention. I know it's no excuse, but I'm a completely different person when I'm dragged out of bed at 3 in the morning and I've yet to have caffeine in my system. What I said was out of line and uncalled for. I hope that you won't hold it against me forever, and hope that we can establish a good professional relationship at some point. We are going to be working together quite often; I'd like it if we could get along."

Maura certainly hadn't been expecting an apology, and was surprised to hear the other woman was interested in keeping the peace. She knew it would be better if they kept an amicable professional relationship, so she didn't hesitate to let it be known. "I accept your apology, detective. I too, would like it if we could get along. I think it would make our jobs quite burdensome if we were to constantly deal with someone we didn't like. I think it is quite obvious how it would go; look at what happened with my predecessor."

"The reason no one liked Pike was because he was an arrogant ass that didn't have the goods to back it up. He was constantly messing up and he didn't take his job seriously. I can see clearly that that isn't you at all. Can we just start over?"

Maura smiled. "I would like that."

"Hi, my name is Jane Rizzoli and I'm one of the homicide detectives."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Jane, I'm Dr. Maura Isles, new Chief Medical Examiner for the Commonwealth of Massachusetts," replied Maura, shaking the proffered hand.

"The pleasure is all mine doctor. Listen, Frost, Korsak and I were going to go grab a couple of beers after work today. Would you like to join us?" Jane asked, hopeful.

Maura thought it over for a second before she gave her answer. "I appreciate the invitation, but perhaps another night. With the early call this morning, it's been a long day already and I'm looking forward to getting home and getting some rest."

"Of course, I understand. It's been a long day; maybe some other time. I'll leave you to it, doctor. I'm sure you're still busy." Jane felt rejected and disappointed and felt the need to get out of that office as soon as possible.

"It's Maura. You may call me Maura."

"Ok, Maura. You may call me Jane."

"I hope you have a good rest of your day, Jane."

"You too Maura."

Maura sat back at her desk, wondering if she'd made the right decision in declining Jane's invitation. It was the truth, she was tired and wanted to get home to get some rest, yet she had also been curious to see Jane outside the work environment. Either way, the decision had already been made, so she put those thoughts aside and returned to her work hoping that there would be another time.

* * *

**Do you think Maura made the right decision in turning Jane down? Will there be a next time?**


	3. Chapter 3

_The past few days working with Jane have brought a mixture of emotions that I've no idea how to handle. Every time we make eye contact it's like there's a silent conversation had, that only we two know about, yet if I were to ask myself what that conversation was about I wouldn't have a clue. The more I observe her behavior the more I feel like there's something she's holding back, yet on the little occasions we manage to talk, it remains strictly professional. Maybe it was something I did?_

Maura closed her journal and decided to call it a night. She went about her nightly routine and got ready for bed, hoping there wasn't a call in the middle of the night. They'd been quite busy in homicide, which meant that the morgue was a constant flurry of work. She was grateful for it because it gave her a distraction, yet she also felt like she needed to catch up on her rest. Sleep had been hard to come by lately, with her dreams being invaded by a certain raven haired detective. She just hoped she would gather enough courage to get over whatever was going on and talk to Jane.

* * *

The following morning brought with it more work and a new autopsy to be performed. A murder had been called in during the night but the call had instead gone to a different medical examiner; she'd forgotten that they gave her a night off every once in a while. As she began the 'y' incision, she heard the distinct sound of boots hitting the morgue floor in a way that could only mean one person: Jane was making her way over.

"Good morning, Jane. What can I do for you today?" Maura asked without looking up from the body as she carefully made the incision. Once the cut had been made she put her scalpel aside and looked up at the detective.

"How'd you know it was me?" Jane asked.

"Your boots make quite the distinct sound."

"Oh, I didn't realize… anyway… I came down to see what we had with our John Doe."

"I'm just getting started with the autopsy now so I won't have results for a couple of hours at least. You're welcome to stay and observe if you'd like."

"Sure, I'd like that."

For the next hour and a half or so Jane sat and watched Maura work. The medical examiner was very meticulous about her job, making constant notes into the recorder and taking careful measurements of everything. Jane would ask the occasional question when she found an appropriate time to do so, yet she came to learn that Maura did not guess, ever. She didn't know whether to find that annoying or a good work technique. She did find it difficult since homicide thrived on speculation, but there was no changing the honey blonde's mind; she would just have to wait.

"So Maura, what do you do outside of work?"

"Well, I do a variety of things. I enjoy yoga and pilates, going to the park for a run, reading, attending an opera or ballet every once in a while. Because the Isles Foundation helps with a lot of charities, there are a number of events which I attend yearly, mainly fundraisers."

"Your family has a foundation? What are you like rich or something?"

Maura blushed. "My parents are very well off. Most of their money goes into charities and the like, but they established the Isles Foundation to primarily help charities here in Boston."

"Oh, I hadn't realized. So what are you doing hanging with us common folk?"

"Those are my parents Jane, and while I do enjoy events and have a social life in their circles, I also wanted a job with meaning. I chose to be a medical examiner because pathology fascinates me and it also helps in catching the bad guys. I wanted my work to help make a difference to those who can no longer speak for themselves; I can speak for the dead."

"I want my job to make a difference too."

"It does. Your job brings answers and closure to so many people. I know that you meet them at one of the worst moments in their life, but I also know that even though some may not show it, they are grateful for the work you do."

"Thanks Maura."

Maura smiled. "I was wondering if you had any plans for this evening?"

"The only plan I had was to go home and drink a cold beer or two while watching the game."

"Would you be willing to change those plans?"

"Perhaps I can be persuaded to do so… what did you have in mind?"

"I thought you might be able to join me for a drink. I know that I turned you down last week and I apologize, but I was truly tired. Maybe we can try again?" Maura asked, hopeful.

Jane pretended to think long and hard. "Yeah, I think I can make that work," she finally replied with a smile. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"I hadn't thought about that but sure. I'll text you my address."

"Alright. So I'll see you tonight?"

Maura mirrored Jane's smile. "Yes detective, I look forward to tonight."

Jane left the morgue and Maura returned to her work with a smile. They were finally getting somewhere.

* * *

**Slowly but surely, we're getting somewhere. what do you guys think?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. This is another short chapter, but I wanted to get it out there so you don't have to keep waiting. Work has been really kicking my rear, so a review would really cheer me up! I promise to work harder to get the next chapter up quicker.**

* * *

_I__'m nervous about tonight, though part of me questions why that is. It's just drinks with a co-worker; there shouldn't be much to it, right? If I truly believe that, then I'm just kidding myself. It's not just any co-worker, it's Jane… the woman who has invaded my thoughts since the moment I met her… the one who has been in my very dreams and whose captivating raspy voice I long to hear. I wonder if she's as nervous about this as I am, or if she even thinks that much of the undeniable spark that occurred between us… guess I'll find out tonight._

Maura quickly closed her journal and went about getting ready for her… what was she supposed to call it? Drinks with a co-worker? In order to avoid further complication, she decided to stick with that. Jane had agreed to pick her up at 7:30, which gave her more than enough time to shower and change. She had made it a point to get out of the office earlier so as to not be rushed. Once she was showered, she walked into her enormous walk-in closet and eyed outfit after outfit until she finally saw one that was quite appropriate for the occasion: tight, dark blue skinny jeans with a woven, off the shoulder green sweater which brought out her eyes. She figured it was casual enough for whatever it was Jane had planned as the destination. Once 7:20 came around and she came into the living room, looking perfect, ready to sit and wait for her da- for Jane to arrive.

There was a knock on her door at exactly 7:30. She liked that Jane was punctual. She took another second to get up, took a deep breath, and headed to the door trying to seem more confident than she really felt. She opened the door to reveal a casually dressed but nervous looking Jane. They immediately took each other in from head to toe with Jane staring a bit longer than what was considered appropriate. Maura took a second to enjoy the moment before clearing her throat.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry. Hey, you look good tonight." Jane tried to cover up her blatant staring.

"Thank you Jane, you look good too. Would you like to come in or should we leave now"

"I uh, guess it's up to you. It's not like we have reservations anywhere anyway. I was just thinking we could go to the Robber for a little while. We could stay here too I suppose, for a little while."

Maura quickly thought it over. "Why don't you come in? I'll get us something to drink and we'll go from there, sound good?"

"Yeah, that sounds great."

Jane followed Maura back inside the house, past the foyer and into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a beer if you have it."

Maura instantly looked apologetic. "I'm so sorry, I don't actually drink beer… I have a wide selection of wine if you're up for a glass… or we could head to the Robber if you really want that beer."

"No, don't be silly Maura, wine is just fine. I'll go with whatever you choose, I trust you to be quite the wine connoisseur."

"I do have an extensive knowledge of wine, yes." Maura replied as she went and grabbed a perfectly chilled bottle. "How was the rest of your day?" She asked as she went about opening the bottle and pouring herself and Jane a glass.

"It went alright; just finishing up some paperwork. Frost and I usually take turns with it because it is such a bore, but unfortunately it was my turn this time around and he got to go home early…. Thanks." She replied as she reached for her glass.

The glass exchange brought their fingertips together and both women felt a surge of excitement travel down their bodies. Trying not to make too big a deal of the moment, Maura offered Jane a seat.

"Please, let's go into the living room so we can relax."

Jane again followed Maura through the house and settled a fair distance away from Maura on the sofa though she secretly yearned to be closer. "You have a really nice house. I'm quite sure my entire apartment could fit in your living room alone."

"Don't exaggerate Jane, I'm sure that's not the case. But I do thank you for the compliment; know that you are welcome here anytime."

"Thanks Maura, you're always welcome in my tiny apartment too." Jane said with a smile.

They talked about work, life, friends, family… really Jane was the one that did all the talking while Maura listened patiently, smile always in place. She didn't have the life that Jane did, and it was nice to hear about the detective's adventures when she was a young kid with her brothers and how they got into trouble time and again.

"I didn't have any friends growing up. Actually, I don't have any friends now…" Maura stated.

"What? How is that even possible?!" Jane asked. "You're beautiful, smart, a great listener… who wouldn't want to have a friend with those qualities?"

Maura blushed the second the word 'beautiful' came out of Jane's mouth. Sensing her slip up, Jane blushed too.

"I mean it, you know… you are smart… and a great listener… and beautiful."

"I'm flattered that you see me that way Jane, you're the first person who has ever told me that."

Jane sat there, shocked. She couldn't believe how someone like Maura could be so alone.

"It's nothing but the truth, my friend."

"You really see me as your friend?"

"Of course. As of right now, you, Maura Isles, have a friend in me."


	5. Chapter 5

**_Work has kept me from updating, but hopefully I can get this up and running again._**

* * *

_It is difficult for me to be caught without words, to not really have that one word to describe exactly what I'm feeling is foreign to me… yet when Jane told me that I had a friend in her, I went speechless. Ecstatic could be something close to what I'm feeling, but it doesn't describe it in such detail. I've never had a real friend before, and I wonder if this is what this is… the beginning of a real friendship… perhaps the beginning of something else… the beginning of the rest of my life._

"Hey Maur, you alright? I've been knocking on your door for the past couple of minutes." Jane stated as she poked her head into the medical examiner's office.

"I am great actually. I'm sorry Jane, you just caught me in the middle of something," replied Maura as she closed her journal and put it away in a drawer. "What brings you down to the morgue so early today? I thought we were having lunch together later?"

"Yeah, about that… I don't think it's going to happen anymore. We just got a lead on a case and I came to tell you about it. I'm sorry, but the likelihood of being able to get back in time for lunch is slim. Would you like to do dinner instead?"

"It's alright, Jane. I know what happens when you all get a lead. Dinner sounds great. Where are you headed now then?"

"Going to check out some of the reservoirs nearby, it looks like there may be some illegal activity going on. Our victim may have been up to something when they decided to kill her."

"Is Frost accompanying you?"

"No, we're splitting up. We thought it best to be able to do a thorough sweep quicker."

"I don't like the sound of that Jane. The rest of my day is free; I can accompany you if you like. I may not know too much about the case, but I may be of some help."

"I don't want to put you in any kind of risk Maur. But hell, I'm just going to take a look around. Let's go."

The drive through the Massachusetts countryside was a relatively quiet one, with Jane at first trying to fill Maura in on some of the details of the case. They'd made a couple of stops at the reservoirs Frost had highlighted on the map, each with more and more evidence.

Maura had proved to be quite useful to the case. Her knowledge of chemistry and history of fracking had Jane's mind spinning, but it made sense in the end.

"Let's get to this last one on the map. I'm sure that with all the evidence we've gathered today we can lock this bastard up for lif—"

The world stopped for a split second, before an ear-splitting sound reached Jane. She heard the impact before she felt it, with a car coming out of nowhere and t-boning them right on her door. The car was driven off the road and spun several times before coming to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

"What the hell was that?! Maur? Maura?" Jane mustered up all the energy left in her and turned sideways, looking for her friend. Maura's head rested against the shattered passenger window. Her honey blonde hair and head were covered in blood, her body also covered in cuts and scrapes. "Maura!"

No answer.

"Maura! You have to wake up, you hear me?!" Jane inhaled slowly, the pain at her side nearly unbearable. She knew she at least had a few broken ribs. A cut on her forehead didn't seem like a big deal… if she could just get them out of the vehicle. She could smell the gasoline, which meant that she didn't have much time before the thing blew up. She thanked her lucky stars for always carrying that pocketknife with her and cut the seatbelt away from her body. She tried to climb out of the car as quickly as her body would allow. Adding a broken leg to the list of injuries, she made her way over to Maura's side as quickly possible.

"Maura, sweetie? It's time to wake up. We have to get out of here. She lightly hit Maura's cheek, trying to get the other woman to respond to no avail. She cut Maura out of her restraints, grabbed her by the arms, and pulled as much as she could. She thanked God that Maura wasn't a heavy person, though as light as she was, dead weight still made it a bit difficult to get her away. She set her on the ground and began pulling her away from the crash site, trying to keep calm and quiet because she didn't know if they were still being followed. Once they were a safe distance from the car, she looked for some cover and pulled out her phone. Two rings later, Korsak picked up.

"Jane where the hell have you been? Frost has all kinds of evidence ready; you need to get back here."

"Korsak, shut up and listen. Maura and I were attacked. Someone t-boned my car and I'm guessing it's seconds away from exploding. Maura is in real bad shape, and she needs an ambulance now!"

"Do you remember where you are?"

"We were headed towards the third reservoir, near Worcester. Have Frost do that GPS thing on my phone. I don't know if we're still being followed, but we need help and fast. Get that ambulance! Maura is unconscious and isn't responding. She has a head injury."

"I'm already on the phone with dispatch Jane, they're on their way. Just try to sit tight, you'll be ok."

Just then, a loud explosion was heard and could be seen from miles away.

"Hopefully that'll stop whoever it was from coming after us. Just hurry!"

Jane cradled Maura's head in her lap as the seconds ticked slowly by. "Maura. You're going to be ok. Just hold on for me, ok?" She reached over to Maura's neck and felt the slightest of pulses, weak and slow. "Help is on the way. Please Maura, you have to hold on." Jane's tears could no longer be held at bay and she cried as she silently begged God for help to arrive soon.

* * *

**Will help arrive in time?**


	6. Chapter 6

"We have a female, mid-thirties, blunt force trauma to the head, in critical condition. Second female, mid-thirties, rib and lower leg fractures, stable. We're 10 minutes out."

"Can't you drive any faster?! Maura needs a doctor, NOW!"

"Ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to calm down. We're going as fast as we can."

"It's not good enough! Who knows what kind of damage she has from that head injury. Please, you have to get us to the hospital faster!"

Seconds later, Jane could feel a heaviness take over her body. "No, what are you doing? I don't need a sedative…" She blacked out seconds later.

Maura was rushed into emergency surgery the second they arrived at the hospital. Jane, still under sedation, had her wounds attended to. Her ribs were carefully wrapped and a cast was put on her broken lower left leg. The cut to her head, as she'd previously thought, had been minimal and only required a couple of stitches.

It didn't take Jane long to come out of sedation, and began asking for Maura the second she woke.

"Where is she? Where's Maura? Is she alright? Someone tell me she's ok!"

"Jane, sweetheart, she's in surgery. They won't tell us anything other than that; we're not family. Detective Frost has been trying to get in touch with her parents, but they're in Europe and won't be here for hours. You have to try to stay calm baby, you've been through a lot too!" Angela cried at her daughter.

"I can't be calm right now, ma! She was there because of me! I took her with me! If I hadn't gotten her in that car, none of this would've ever happened to her! I just need to know she's going to be ok. I did this to her… I did this to her!" Jane sobbed. "This is Massachusetts! Tell them I'm her wife! They'll have to give me information!"

"Jane…"

"No Ma, I don't care what you think, or what anyone else thinks. I'm not going to sit here and wait for her parents to arrive God knows when before we can get information. She could be dying! And we wouldn't know anything!"

"Ok baby, ok. I'll talk to the nurses."

Jane made to get out of her hospital bed, moving quickly for someone with so many broken bones. She quickly rose to a sitting position and took a deep breath before trying to stand.

"Jane! You can't get out of bed! The doctor said—"

"I don't care what the doctor said, ma. I'm not going to lay here while Maura fights for her life in some operating room. I want answers… and I'm going to get them, I don't care what I have to do!"

"Jane wait. Let me at least help you," Angela said. "Can you please wait here while I get you a wheelchair?"

Jane frowned and rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. Angela came back a few minutes later, wheeling a chair in front of her. She slowly helped her daughter climb into the chair before leaving the room and heading towards the nurses' station. Jane didn't hesitate in getting right to the point.

"I need information on Dr. Maura Isles, please." She threw in the 'please' last second because she figured it would help the cause.

"Your relationship to Dr. Isles?" the nurse asked.

"I'm her wife."

The nurse turned and looked Jane in the eye, then eyed her from head to toe. She didn't seem convinced, even with Jane's firm, unhesitating stare. After a few more seconds, the nurse's eyes softened slightly.

"Doctor Isles is in surgery at the moment. We don't have any additional information other than to say she was brought in critical condition. Initial examination showed a brain bleed and Dr. Shepherd is operating on her now."

"Do you know when I can get more information? Or perhaps an update from the doctor?"

"We will let you know as soon as we know anything ma'am. I will update Dr. Shepherd that Dr. Isles' family is now here so if there is an update to be had, we will notify you."

"Thank you."

Angela began to wheel Jane back to her room, but Jane refused, deciding instead to sit in the waiting room and wait for any news concerning Maura. The guilt was eating her alive… but it was more than that… her feelings went beyond guilt and worry. She felt as if every second without knowing of Maura was a second of not being able to breathe. Jane had felt it too… every step of the way. She was a detective; she knew the reaction she caused in Maura whenever she was near, and at first it scared her when she felt it too… but now it was too late for that. It was too late for flirting or pleasantries… she may never get to do that with Maura. She may never get to tell her just how sorry she is for having put her in that situation… she may never get the chance to tell Maura just how much she loves her.

Hours ticked by, with no word from the surgeon. It wasn't until nearly 6 hours later, with Jane collapsing in her chair, that Dr. Shepherd came out to deliver the news.

"Family of Dr. Maura Isles?" he asked.

"That's me!" Jane hurried her mother to wheel the chair over to meet Dr. Shepherd halfway.

"I'm Dr. Shepherd, I've just operated on your wife. It was a long surgery, and she was touch and go for most of the duration, but I'm happy to tell you that she is stable for now. She's going to be wheeled into the ICU for the remainder of the night and will be kept there for observation until I deem it otherwise."

"How bad was the damage, doctor?" Jane asked.

"She suffered major trauma to the head, with a brain bleed that was difficult to control. I had to do a blood transfusion and also insert a catheter to drain CSF fluid from the brain. I've had to do a craniectomy to allow the brain to swell. Once the swelling goes down, I will go back in and place the bone back. We've inserted it into her stomach for the time being."

"Oh my God! How can we even know if she's going to wake up?"

"Right now it's a matter of time. There's nothing to do but wait. Her brain is reacting nicely, so I'm optimistic that she will regain full consciousness."

"What are the risks with brain damage?"

"The risk with this type of injury is always there, but as I said, the brain is reacting as I expect it to. The swelling is going down slowly, but it's going down. Once Dr. Isles regains consciousness I will perform a thorough evaluation to see where she stands. I don't normally do this, assure a family member of something, but I can guarantee you, she's going to wake up. You just have to be patient. I'm heading into another surgery now but I will be paged if anything comes up."

"Thank you doctor. Can I see her?"

"We only allow one person it at a time in the ICU. I'll have a nurse take you to her now. I wish you a speedy recovery as well."

"Thank you again, doctor."

The nurse from before came and wheeled Jane towards the ICU. She gave Jane a knowing look, but didn't say anything. She quietly wheeled Jane into Maura's room and silently made her way out, letting Jane know to page someone if anything was needed.

Maura looked so fragile and broken on the bed. A large bandage covered her head and she was covered in tubes. Jane recognized a breathing tube and wondered why it was necessary that Maura have one… could she really not breathe on her own? Casts covered her right arm and leg. She couldn't see the damage done to the abdominal area because she was covered by the sheets and didn't want to disturb her.

"My God, Maura. Look at you." Jane stated, tears filling her eyes. She wheeled herself closer to Maura and grabbed a hold of her left hand. "I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen to you. If I could turn back time, or trade places with you, I would. I just want you to be ok Maur. Please God, let her be ok… there's so much I haven't had a chance to tell you yet. And I want you to wake up so that I can tell you Maura… I want you to be alert and awake so I can tell you how much you mean to me, and how much I love you. Please sweetheart, you have to wake up. The doctor said you did well in surgery, so just rest for now, my love. Gather your strength so that you can come back to me."

Jane kissed Maura's hand and rested her head on the bed beside her, welcoming sleep.

* * *

**What do you think? Will Maura be ok once she wakes?**


	7. Chapter 7

Constance and Richard Isles arrived at the hospital the next morning, asking for information about their daughter. Jane was jolted awake when they entered the ICU room.

"You must be Maura's parents… Jane Rizzoli, I'm Maura's –"

"Wife it seems? Surely our daughter would've notified us if she'd gotten married." Constance said jokingly.

"I just said that so that I could get information on her while you arrived." Jane said sheepishly. "Maura's my best friend. We had no idea when you were arriving and I just wanted to make sure she was alright and properly cared for."

"There is no judgment here, Jane, I assure you. Now, Richard has spoken with Maura's doctor and she is to be moved to a more appropriate place, perhaps something a little roomier and with better attention for my daughter. She needs someone who can monitor solely her; we are looking for her best interest after all."

"Of course Mrs. Isles."

"The doctor has informed us that she's not woken yet from the surgery… is there no timeframe for that?"

"You know more than I do. He assured me she would wake up, but did not state when. She has been the same all night; no change. A nurse has been coming in hourly to do vital checks."

"Care to tell me what happened, and why my daughter is in this state, detective?"

Jane looked down, ashamed of herself. "Maura was with me yesterday. We were following a lead on a case and someone t-boned my car and drove us off the road."

"Why was Maura even there? She's a medical examiner!"

"She offered to join me since she had the afternoon off; she was of great help with her knowledge of chemistry. I assure you Mrs. Isles, if I could turn back time, I would. If I could trade places with her, I would. I never would've wanted this to happen to Maura, and I would do anything to have it not be the case."

Hospital personnel entered the room and brought the discussion to a close. They worked on Maura quickly; moving her from the ICU to a private room equipped with everything necessary and more. The Isles were quick to leave too, once their daughter had been situated into a better room. Citing important phone conferences now that they were unable to personally attend, they left their hotel information with Jane and asked that she contact them with any changes.

Jane was surprised to say the least… she knew from what Maura had told her that she and her parents had not been close at any point in her life, but to go from that to not even being present while she was unconscious in the hospital?! That was beyond her. She guessed it was because Angela was always present, whether it was for broken ribs or even just a stitch on her forehead. It was at that moment that she thanked God for that overbearing mother of hers.

* * *

The morning turned into afternoon and with it brought no change in Maura. Jane was beginning to worry about her waking up, and was about to page the surgeon when she noticed a change in heartbeat… it was beating faster.

"Maura? Maur? Can you hear me?"

The heartbeat sped up slightly.

"Maur? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." Jane had Maura's hand wrapped in hers. After a few seconds, she felt the slightest squeeze. "That's great! You can hear me. Can you open your eyes? I know it's a lot, and that you're probably in a lot of pain, but can you try to open your eyes for me?"

Maura's eyelids felt heavy. The more she tried to concentrate on opening her eyes, the more taxing the job seemed. She could hear Jane, faintly, but could make out everything the brunette was saying. The moment Jane mentioned pain, she felt her entire body ache as if it were on fire. She tried to speak, but she must've had something in her mouth prohibiting her from doing so.

"No Maur, don't try to talk. You have a breathing tube in; it will hurt if you try to move. Try to open your eyes for me, please."

After a few more moments, Maura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She tried to focus on something, on Jane, but found it incredibly difficult to keep her eyes open. They slowly started closing again. Jane immediately pushed the call button for the nurse.

"How bad is the pain Maur? Do you need some more medication? Squeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no." She felt a squeeze. "I already paged the nurse. Let me go get someone who can hurry up." Jane made to leave, but Maura's grip tightened slightly and looking into the blonde's eyes she could see Maura moving them side to side. "Ok Maur, I'll stay. I'm not going anywhere, ok?" Maura calmed down a bit and her heart rate began to slow down again. The nurse came in a minute later.

"Is everything ok Ms. Rizzoli?"

"Maura's awake and she's in a lot of pain. Can you give her something for it and have Dr. Shepherd paged please? I want him to know she's woken up."

"I'll get her something right away and have another nurse page Dr. Shepherd." She came back no more than two minutes later with a syringe. "This should help with the pain, though it is very likely she'll go right back to sleep. It's a very strong medication. Dr. Shepherd has been informed and he'll be with you shortly."

"Thank you, nurse."

The moment the fluid went in the IV, Jane saw Maura's eyes flutter closed again and felt the hand in hers relax. "Looks like it's working," she said.

"It's a high dose of dilaudid, very strong and hits your system almost immediately. It should help ease the pain but it will induce sleep once again. Dr. Isles will probably be asleep once Dr. Shepherd gets here, but you can fill him in on what's happened and we can go from there. Please page in the event you need anything else."

"Thanks again." Jane replied.

"I'm so happy you're awake, Maur. I'm happy that you can understand me. I was so worried about you. I'm still worried. The doctor said that brain damage was likely, though not as likely as I feared thank God. Your parents were here earlier; I'll call them and tell them you've woken up. I'm sure they'd love to see you again."

Maura tried listening and her eyes just slowly opened for a second at a time before closing again.

"I don't want to overwhelm you. Just try to get some rest, ok? You have a long recovery ahead. I'm so sorry. There are no words to describe just how sorry I am this happened to you. If it hadn't been for me, this never would've happen—" Jane felt a stronger squeeze on her hand. Looking up at Maura, she could see Maura's eyes quickly going from side to side as she made to speak. "Don't try to talk Maura, you'll hurt yourself. Just rest, ok? Go back to sleep. I'll tell Dr. Shepherd that you've been awake and responsive. Just rest." She felt the hand in hers relax again and the heart monitor's slower beeps. Seconds later, she could tell Maura had fallen back asleep.

Jane sighed heavily and kept her eyes on the woman she loved. Though she'd been unable to talk, Maura had woken and was responsive. She thanked God that at least she didn't seem to have any brain damage and she had recognized Jane. She knew though, that this was only the beginning of a very long road to recovery ahead.

* * *

**So Maura's awake and appears to be well. Will she end up blaming Jane for what happened?**


	8. Chapter 8

It was another day before Dr. Shepherd deemed Maura well enough to remove the breathing tube. The swelling in her brain had gone down and was now within normal limits; he would be going in the following day to replace the skull fragment he'd previously removed. He'd performed a thorough evaluation of her neural function and found her to be in excellent shape in that sense. There didn't seem to be any kind of brain damage to worry about.

Her parents had come and gone. Once they were able to see that their daughter was and would be alright, they kissed her goodbye and returned to Europe, promising to keep tabs on her from the other side of the world. Jane still had a hard time believing that.

It took Maura a while to speak since her throat was so hoarse from having the breathing tube in. She'd been communicating via tablet for a few hours before she attempted to speak. Jane of course, hadn't left her side from the moment she'd walked into the ICU room the night of the accident. Once Maura began speaking, Dr. Shepherd returned to perform additional testing, just to make sure her memory was up to par.

"Good afternoon. I'm Dr. Shepherd, one of the surgeons who operated on you. I'm just going to be doing a quick exam if that's alright."

"Of course doctor, do what you need to do."

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Maura Dorthea Isles."

"When is your birthdate?"

"August 7th, 1976."

"So how old are you now?"

"36…"

"Sorry," Dr. Shepherd replied with a chuckle. "Just testing your math there."

"What are your parents' names?"

"Richard and Constance Isles."

"Do you know the other person in this room?"

"Yes, that's Jane Rizzoli."

"What is your relationship to Ms. Rizzoli?"

"Ah doc, I'm the wife, remember?" Jane said, giving Maura a quick, embarrassed look.

"I'm just trying to see how much Dr. Isles remembers, that's all… Dr. Isles?"

"Of course I remember Jane," Maura stated without additional input. If she confirmed what Jane had said, she knew either she'd faint or the hives would kick in.

"With everything else I've asked, I would be surprised if you didn't," Dr. Shepherd replied playfully. Well it seems like everything is in order. Your memory appears to be intact, which is great news. Do you have any questions for me about your surgery for tomorrow?"

"No doctor, thank you."

"You're quite welcome. It's quite standard procedure; we'll be in and out of the OR in no time. If you should have any questions, then just have me paged. Until then, I'll be seeing you soon Dr. Isles."

"Thank you again Dr. Shepherd.

The neurosurgeon quickly made his exit and left a Maura with a questioning look towards her best friend.

"Wife? How'd that come about?" Maura asked, curious.

Jane smiled sheepishly. "Well you see… when we came in, there was no way we could get information on your condition. Frost had tried to contact your parents, but they were in Europe and were going to take some time in getting here. You were in real bad shape Maur, and I wanted to make sure you were ok. They wouldn't give my ma or anyone from the precinct any information, so I just told them that little lie so that they would tell me your condition while you were in surgery and then later when you were moved to the ICU. I realize now what a huge invasion of privacy it is, and I'm sorry for that Maura. I just wanted to know you were ok."

"No Jane, don't apologize. In fact, you have a point. I never really thought this would be a situation I'd be in… now don't go there either, let me finish. I don't have anyone here. There's no family other than my parents, and they seldom visit the States. I can see how it would be very difficult for you to get protected health information on me. You're my best friend; I know that I'd want to know you were well and properly taken care of if the roles were reversed. Thankfully, I know Angela and Frankie would let me in on what's going on. Since that clearly wasn't the case here, at least not at the beginning, I can see why you did it. In any event, I'll have the necessary paperwork done so that you can be given my health and status updates should the need arise again."

"Maura, about that… it shouldn't have even happened this time. This whole thing is my fault! If only I wouldn't have let you come with me—"

"I told you to drop that, Jane. This is an unfortunate thing that's happened, but you shouldn't feel guilty about it because it isn't your fault. This could've happened to any of us, and you were quite hurt yourself! I don't want you to blame yourself for something you didn't do. If anything, I should thank you, for saving my life… for keeping me safe."

"You don't have to thank me for that Maura. You've my best friend too and I love you. I will always do everything in my power to keep you safe. I know you would've done the same for me."

"Yes, I would have. And Jane?"

"Yes, Maur?"

"I love you too."

* * *

**Yep, I too, think it's too early for Jane to just blurt out "I love you" so I figured I'd do it in the BFF context. Next update shouldn't take long!**


	9. Chapter 9

Maura's surgery went exactly as planned. True to his word, Dr. Shepherd had her in and out of the OR in less than 2 hours. She was expected to stay at the hospital for another few days for the recovery and to prevent any kind of infection before being allowed to go home.

Jane had been released the same night they'd gone in, but she had yet to set foot outside the hospital doors. Much to Angela's dismay, she argued that she wouldn't leave until Maura was allowed to do so, even if she had to sleep in one of those small cots provided to family whilst in the hospital. Jane kept arguing with Maura, stating that the cot was actually more comfortable than her bed at home.

Ten days after the accident, Maura was released from the hospital under strict orders to not return to work for at least another four weeks. There hadn't been room to argue; she couldn't properly perform an autopsy in the casts she was currently in. Once the cast for her hand came off, she would have to go to physical therapy to exercise and rebuild the muscles that had been damaged during the accident so there wasn't really a clear timeframe as to when she would be able to go back to her full duties at the morgue. Dr. Pike had been called in to serve as the chief medical examiner in her absence, yet when the time came she would return and sign off on all autopsies and reports… she wanted to at least be able to do that.

The Rizzoli family was at the hospital the day she was released, welcoming and ready to take her home. Maura had been overwhelmed by it all; she'd never felt so close to a family before, not even her own. Angela promised to drop off breakfast on her way to work every day and would help with dinner if she was needed.

Jane on her part, had decided that she was going to stay with Maura for a while, to make sure that she was able to attend to the blonde's needs until she could move around better on her own. She was still fully aware of her own injuries, but they were truly nothing in comparison to what Maura had gone through. Her ribs were feeling better with each passing day and she was able to walk perfectly with the help of a cane. She had set up camp in Maura's guest bedroom and was just a door away for whenever Maura needed her. It didn't take them long at all to get acclimated to the situation; Maura continuously told Jane to make herself at home and treated her as such.

_I can't believe the turn my life has taken in such a short period of time. After a near-death experience Jane is here, living under my roof! How am I supposed to act controlled all the time? Usually my time away from her is for me to get myself together and regroup, now she's around me constantly and it is unnerving at the very least. I can't say that I haven't enjoyed her company, because I have. She's been taking such great care of me… I'm sure I wouldn't be here writing this if it hadn't been for her saving me that day. Frost told me what happened, after the crash… he mentioned how Jane had cut me out of the car and pulled me away to safety before the car blew, risking her own life in the process. I don't think she is aware that I know what happened, and I'll do my best to keep it that way. I don't want her to feel uncomfortable, but the words I said to her, the thank you I gave at the hospital, are not anywhere near enough to what I feel for her saving my life. When I woke and I saw her there, I was relieved to see that she was alright, yet sad that she seemed to be in pain because of the position she was in. She stayed at the hospital for the duration of my stay, even with her injuries, and made sure I was ok. I've never felt anything like this before… but the moment I saw her laying there, holding my hand, I knew I was in love with her… she just couldn't possibly feel the same way for me…_

*knock knock* "Maura? May I come in?"

"Yes of course, Jane, come in."

"Good morning. How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling a bit sore, but much better than yesterday. How about you? How do your ribs feel? Any better?"

"I definitely feel an improvement, thanks. Hey listen, I just wanted to let you know that Ma dropped off breakfast a few minutes ago. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I'd love to."

"Here, let me help you up." Jane walked over to where Maura sat at her desk and helped her up. She extended her right arm and Maura grabbed a hold of it before they both slowly made their way out of the room and down the stairs towards the kitchen. "She made croissants this time," Jane said as they made their way into the kitchen.

"It smells wonderful in here. I'm sure they're delicious."

The two sat and had a pleasant breakfast, after which Jane decided she was going to watch a game on Maura's TV. Since Maura didn't have anything else planned for her day, she decided to join her in the living room, book in hand.

"I've been looking forward to this," Maura said. "I haven't had the chance to read it yet." She settled on the sofa with Jane's help and began reading while Jane sat opposite her and started the game. Less than a half hour later, once the meds had kicked in, Jane didn't bother to wake Maura when the blonde had fallen asleep, book in lap, her head leaning against Jane's shoulder. She smiled, and made sure not to move so as to not wake her sleeping friend.

* * *

**Looks like we're getting somewhere... just how long will it take them both to realize how the other truly feels?**


	10. Chapter 10

_I've woken up laying or sitting next to Jane a few times now. Each time I wake I apologize and blush since I don't know how long I've been in that position for and she just smiles and shrugs it off, saying I looked peaceful or restful and she wasn't about to disturb that. It has felt amazing, having her so close and being able to wake up next to her; she makes me feel safe, like I'm home when I'm with her, exactly where I belong…_

_It's been a month, and I've still got a while before the cast comes off. As it turns out, the cast on my leg may actually be coming off before the one on my hand does. I like that I will finally be able to walk around properly, though I'm not looking forward to continue with a cast on my hand. I really want to get back to work. From what I hear, Pike has turned my department into a living nightmare. Once the leg cast comes off I'll be returning to work; I can sign off paperwork with my left hand for now…_

_Jane is still staying with me, saying that I'm still not well enough to be self-dependent, and who am I to argue with that logic? Truth is, I'd rather her stay here with me than have her go back home; I love having her here and she can stay as long as she'd like. She is much better and has returned to desk duty at work. Her ribs seem to have healed, but Cavanaugh doesn't want her to return to active duty just yet so she states she's bored out of her mind just looking over reports and doing paperwork. Hopefully she'll be able to get out again soon._

_I've grown accustomed to having her with me constantly, and I have gotten to the point where I can control myself around her a lot better, even though she still makes my heart race with a simple smile. I've never had a best friend before… I've never had a girlfriend before... guess this is just going to have to work itself out somehow. Maybe I can gather up enough courage and do something about that soon…_

* * *

Since Maura was no longer taking large doses of medication, her sleeping cycles had somewhat returned to normal. She was at the point where she now woke at her usual time, long before Jane, even if she couldn't do her usual morning routine quite yet. She'd thanked Angela profusely for providing breakfast for so long, but she said she was well and dexterous enough to be able to cook for Jane and herself. She'd invited the Rizzoli matriarch over a few times for breakfast already as an additional thank you.

Jane came for lunch every day, wanting to check up on Maura to make sure she was alright. Maura would always have lunch prepared for the two of them and a smile and hug to welcome the detective home with. To Jane, it felt like home; the prospect of going back to her own apartment became more depressing with each passing day. If she were to be truly honest with herself, she'd admit that she didn't want to leave Maura's. Once Maura was well though, there'd be nothing to keep her there. She knew and understood that perhaps Maura wanted her privacy and her own life back. It would certainly make sense if she did.

Jane got back to Maura's after a long day at work. The paperwork was sky high and she had made it a point to make some progress because the prospect of seeing the stack piling more and more on her desk everyday just depressed her even more. She entered the house, put up her gun and badge, and called out for Maura.

"Maur? Where are you?"

"I'm in the living room, Jane."

Jane made her way over to the living room. The place was immaculate; she couldn't possibly understand how Maura had the energy to pull that off. The place was always spotless anyway, but Jane was sure that it has been cleaned again, she could eat off the floor it was so clean.

"You cleaned again?" she said in greeting.

"What else am I supposed to do? I get tired of just sitting and reading. I want to have some kind of activity back. It wasn't much anyway. How was your day?"

"Boring. I swear, Cavanaugh better clear me to go back on normal duty again soon or I'm going to die of boredom."

"Jane, it is impossible to die of boredom."

"Yeah, yeah… what's for dinner? It smells amazing!"

"I made some chicken alfredo; I know how you like it so."

"I love it! One of the simplest Italian dishes yet is SO GOOD!"

"It's ready; I just kept it in the oven to keep it warm. Shall we eat?"

"Let's!"

They talked about work, the open cases which Jane could only give her two cents in and bounce ideas off Korsak and Frost. She shared what they had because Maura usually proved to be quite helpful herself. After getting some ideas, and finishing dinner, they both grabbed their glasses and went into the living room.

"You're tired, aren't you? I can see it in your face." Jane stated.

"I am. Though I didn't do much, it seemed like a long day. I am definitely ready for some rest."

"Do you want to stay here for a while or do you want to go to bed already?"

"And fall asleep on you again?" Maura smiled. "No, I think I should head to bed."

"You know I don't mind that Maura. You seem to rest quite peacefully when you do."

"I do, actually. I rest quite well when I sleep next to you, even in a sitting position. You make me feel safe, Jane."

"I do?"

"You do. I've been meaning to ask you this, but I've been so embarrassed to do so…" Maura stated looking away.

"Hey," Jane said, turning Maura's face back around. "You can tell me anything, alright?" Sincerity laced her voice.

"It's just that, well, I do feel rested and comfortable when I wake up next to you. And I've been wondering if perhaps… do you think you could sleep with me in my bed tonight?"

Jane's heart raced. Had Maura really just asked that?

"Are you sure Maur? I don't mind the guest bed…"

"No, it's a silly idea, don't worry about it."

"No Maur, no. I like the idea, really. I just wanted you to be sure about it. I kick a lot in my sleep," Jane said as a chuckle escaped her lips.

"Like I said Jane, you make me feel safe."

"Ok then, it's settled. Let's go to bed, you look exhausted."

Maura went about her nightly routine while Jane went into the guest bedroom to change. Both met again in Maura's room, just as Maura was removing some pillow off the bed.

"Here, let me help you. It still amazes me how easily you can move around with that cast."

"It's just a matter of practice… and it's habit now."

"Which side do you sleep on?" Jane asked.

"The right."

"Good, I sleep on the left."

Both women climbed into bed, making sure to have a safe distance between the two.

"This ok, Maur?"

"It's great."

Maura fell asleep minutes after. Jane followed a while later with a smile on her lips. Maura, in her sleep, had managed to close the gap and wrap her arm around Jane's middle. Jane reciprocated, closed her eyes, and welcomed sleep.

* * *

**What do you guys think?**


	11. Chapter 11

Maura was the first to wake the following morning. The arm around her waist made her a bit confused as to her surroundings at first… then she saw the head of unruly black curls and everything from the night before came rushing back. She had asked Jane to stay with her… and Jane had agreed. Now here they were, with Jane's arm wrapped around her middle and her frozen to the spot. She was pretty sure there had been space between the two when she'd fallen asleep. Had she done something in her sleep that she was not aware of to make Jane react that way? She wasn't the least bit sorry if she did; it felt wonderful to wake up like that, with Jane's arm around her. She wondered if she could do the same and not wake the brunette in the process. The cast was heavy, surely Jane would notice the weight… she decided to risk it anyway. Slowly, she inched her way over and gently placed her arm around Jane's middle. Jane mumbled incoherently for a second before relaxing once again and continued sleeping. Maura was no longer tired, but she knew that if she were to close her eyes, she could meditate, and that would get her back to sleep in no time.

Neither woman brought up the change in their sleeping arrangement later on that morning; they just went about their usual routine. Days passed and it got to the point where Jane started spending nights in Maura's bed without Maura asking her to; it was just a given. As the two got ready for bed, each would change in their own rooms and Jane would then join Maura, no questions asked. They got very comfortable with their proximity while sleeping too, with both enjoying the other's closeness and warmth. They never talked about it, there didn't seem to be a need for it. They fit perfectly with one another, they were at ease and comfortable with the situation, there was no point in ruining it by bringing anything up.

* * *

The day soon came when Maura's leg cast was to come off. Jane drove them to the hospital and waited patiently as the doctor cut through the cast, finally freeing Maura's leg. Maura immediately covered it up, embarrassed by what weeks of not being able to shave or properly clean her leg had done to it. Jane just rolled her eyes and smiled, knowing all too well what happened to a limb after being in a cast for so long. The doctor told Maura that in another two weeks or so the cast on her hand could come off and let them go.

Maura went to clean up and shower the second they got home. Jane waited around for her, nervous and anxious about the conversation she knew was going to take place soon. Maura was now able to walk around normally and wouldn't be 'needing' her anymore. Sure, the hand cast was still on, but that was hardly a reason for her to stick around. She knew that sooner or later this day would come, and she'd be forced to return home.

Maura soon made her way down the stairs and into the living room to a waiting Jane, a huge smile lighting up her face.

"You've no idea just how wonderful that shower felt. I feel like a completely different person, which I know is odd. It's just great to finally have that cast off…"

"I know what you mean. I had a similar experience when I had my cast removed for a broken femur. I mean, I don't remember them taking the cast off, I just remember really wanting it gone already."

"How'd you manage to break your femur? That's the strongest bone in your body, quite difficult to break."

"I was 4. There was an old tv in ma's room and I wanted to watch it. I climbed onto a stool which I didn't know was broken at the time to reach the controls on the tv. The stool gave and I clung onto the tv so as to not fall and ended up taking the tv with me. It landed on my leg, hence the broken femur."

"That sounds quite painful, Jane."

"It was. I'm told I didn't cry much though, which is suprising…" Jane's voice lowered at the end, almost mumbled as she looked down at her intertwined fingers.

"Jane, what's the matter? What's wrong?" Maura had a look of concern on her face.

"It's nothing Maur… it's silly really."

"We can tell each other anything, remember?"

"It's just that… well… your cast is off now. You don't need me here anymore. I was just thinking that I should get my things and go back home."

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I get it."

"No Jane, you don't. We both knew this day would come, when I didn't physically need your help anymore. But that doesn't mean that I don't want you here, or that I don't need you _emotionally._"

"But you're fine now… don't you want your privacy, your life back?"

"I know that I'm fine. I also know that I owe so much to you. For looking after me and taking care of me all this time and asking for nothing in return. The time that you have spent her with me has really turned this house into more than that… it's a home now, and that's thanks to you. I know that you have your own life to live as well and your own place. You'd definitely be within your right if you wanted to leave and go back to normal, but I'm not kicking you out. You can stay here as long as you'd like. I like that you've been here with me. I like spending time with you. I love it actually. I love that we've gotten so close, and that's something that I never knew I could have. The decision is yours. You can stay, or you can go; it's up to you."

"I don't know Maur, I feel like I'm invading your personal space. It's been great being here with you, and I'd love to stay bu—"

"Then stay, Jane. There's no if, ands or buts about it. I want you to stay."

"What about our sleeping arrangements?"

"Well, that too, is up to you. Would you like to continue sleeping together? Do you want to go back to the guest bedroom?"

Jane blushed. "I like sleeping with you," she quietly replied.

"I like it too. I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of the situation. I first asked you to stay with me because it's true, you do make me feel safe. But as time has progressed, and I've spent more and more time together with you, something more has developed within me. I would be lying if I told you that I didn't have feelings for you."

"Maura… I"

"I know that it's probably too much too soon, but I just can't keep it in anymore. I really like you, Jane. I've never felt like this about anyone. I don't want to scare you away, but I also think that if I didn't tell you this I would be doing myself and you an injustice… I love you Jane. I love you as my best friend… but I'm also in love with you."

"How long have you felt like this?"

"It seems like a long time… since I woke up in the hospital and you had my hand in yours, you were sleeping at the time."

"I remember that night…"

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way; I'd understand. I just wanted you to be clear with how I felt… how I feel."

"No Maura, no. I do feel the same way. I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to scare you away either. I know that we may be going too fast in declaring our feelings for one another, but we can slow down. We don't have to go so fast… we can take small steps… ease into this. I've never done anything like this before… I've never felt this way about anyone before."

"Neither have I."

"So let's be new at this together, ok? We'll figure it out as we go along."

"Ok, we can do that."

Both women leaned into each other and hugged for a long time.

"I've dreamt of kissing you for so long." Maura stated.

Jane pulled back and stared into Maura's hazel eyes. After a few seconds, she slowly made her way closer to the blonde. Finding no objection, she lightly pressed her lips against Maura's. It was chaste, soft, wonderful.

"Let's go to bed, shall we? I want to hold you tonight." Jane stood and held out her hand.

"I want to sleep in your arms tonight Jane. Take me to bed."

* * *

**I know I haven't said it and I apologize profusely for it. THANK YOU to everyone for your reviews, follows and favorites. They make my day, and definitely inspire me to continue writing for you all. The feedback has been great, especially with this last chapter. I hope this new one was enjoyed as well. I'd love to read what you thought of it!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Jane told me she loves me… and that she's in love with me too! I still can't believe it. Yesterday may have just been the best day of my life. Hearing her tell me that she felt the same way about me just made me love her even more. We spent the night together after we confessed our feelings to one another, wrapped in each other's arms and just slept. I woke up next to her with her arms wrapped around me and though I'd woken up like that many times before, it felt different this time. It feels different now that I know she feels the same for me._

_We've talked of our relationship, saying that we should take it slow. That is something we both agree on. Even though she is practically living with me, I don't want to rush anything else. Neither of us has been in a same-sex relationship before, so we have agreed to take this a step at a time and not to get ahead of ourselves. She wants to court me. She wants to get to know me on a different level. Sure, we already know so much about one another, but now we will delve deeper into each other's pasts and experiences as well as plan our future as a couple together. I for one, can't wait._

_There's something about the way she looks at me that just unravels me to my very core… like she can see right through me, and into my very soul. Then she shows me that smile that just drives me crazy and I fall in love with her a little more. The fact that we are now a couple definitely has its perks. We touch one another whenever possible, whether it be a hand on a shoulder or a quick peck on the cheek. She's like a magnet I'm drawn to, I just can't resist her charm._

_Tonight is our first official date together and I'm rather nervous about it. We decided that we'd wait until my cast was off, something for which I'm quite grateful. She accompanied me to the doctor this morning and upon another evaluation, it was decided that it could come off. I'm to start my physical therapy this coming Monday, which is something that I'm hesitant about. I want to be able to regain full function of my hand, of course, but I'm not looking forward to the therapy. I know Jane will be with me the whole way…_

_She said the date was going to be very casual, to dress appropriately. She knows how much I love my dresses and warned me that it wouldn't be appropriate attire for tonight. I think I've finally found a good outfit…_

* * *

The doorbell ringing certainly surprised Maura. She couldn't possibly understand who could be calling today. Putting on her earrings, she headed to the door and opened it. She laughed instantly.

"Jane, why are you ringing the doorbell? You have a key; you should've let yourself in!"

"Ah, that's where you're wrong, my dear. You see, we, as in you and I, are going out on a date. I wanted to do it properly… ring the doorbell and pick you up and all. Are you ready to go?" Jane asked, a smile gracing her features.

"Yes! Let me just get my purse."

"You won't need your purse, Maur. Here, these are for you." Jane handed over a colorful bouquet of roses.

"Jane, they're beautiful. Thank you! Let me put them in some water before we head out."

Jane walked into the foyer and waited patiently for Maura. She came back a couple of minutes later, ready to go.

"So are you telling me where we're going?" Maura asked Jane enthusiastically.

"Nope."

"I didn't think so."

"Come on Maur, it's all part of the fun."

The drive didn't really take too long. Before they knew it, Jane was parking the car.

"Boston Common?" Maura asked.

"Trust me Maur…"

"I trust you." Maura looked into Jane's eyes for a few seconds, communicating what words couldn't. She caressed Jane's cheek before giving her a slow, sensual kiss.

Jane was taken aback, pleasantly surprised. "Uh, I forgot what I was gonna do…"

"We're at the park…"

"Oh, right!" Jane headed back to the trunk of her car and pulled out a picnic basket along with some blankets.

"We're having a picnic?" Maura stated with a smile.

"We are. I thought we'd celebrate you finally having all your casts off with a nice bottle of your favorite wine, some takeout, and some star gazing."

"That sounds so romantic, detective."

"Yeah, well don't tell anyone." Jane chuckled.

"I won't. I like the idea of having this side of you all to myself. Here, let me help you with something."

"Nope, I got this. Just lead the way. Find us a good spot."

Maura navigated them both through the park with ease, having been at Boston Common quite frequently. She remembered an area she liked, right by the pond, and headed in that direction. Once she found a quiet place with not too many people, she turned to Jane an declared their arrival.

"I think this works great. What do you think?"

"I like the spot, Maur. Let's eat!"

Jane went about setting the blankets while Maura unpacked the basket. Jane had bought Chinese from their favorite place, making it easier to eat out of the containers. The talked and laughed throughout dinner, enjoying the wine and the company each brought to the other. There were many a stolen glances while the two stared up at the night sky, making out objects out of the stars.

"Look! There's the little dipper!" Jane said as she traced an outline to make her case.

"You're right, Jane. That's Ursa Minor… more commonly referred to as the 'little dipper'. I didn't know you knew constellations"

"Well, I just know that one and the big dipper… that's about it. But I do enjoy looking at the stars. I would definitely be open to learning more about them."

"I could teach you about them, if you'd like."

"That's right. I have my googlemouth girlfriend." Jane said with a smile.

"Googlemouth?" Maura asked puzzled.

"It's my term of endearment for you, sweetheart. You're a walking encyclopedia. Why would I need to go online to research information on Google when I have you?"

"Oh…"

"I didn't mean it in an offensive way, Maur. I think it's cute. I like that you're such a genius."

Maura blushed. "No one has ever told me that before… they usually just make fun of my knowledge."

"You'll never have to worry about that coming from me. If I ever hear of anyone making fun of you, I'll kick their ass."

"Come on Jane, that's hardly necessary."

"Hey, no one makes fun of my woman."

"Thank you, for always looking out for me, for protecting me." Maura leaned into Jane's embrace.

"That's what I'm here for, my adorable googlemouth… and don't you forget it." Jane finished, kissing Maura on the temple before they both resumed their star gazing.

* * *

**Let me hear it!=)**


	13. Chapter 13

_Jane took me out on our first date last night and I have to say it was the best first date I've ever been on. She's so thoughtful to have thought of all the details that would make me smile; it was great to sit there next to her and admire the night sky. I taught her a bit more about constellations as the night progressed, with her hanging on to my every word. It's a bit different, to have someone actually listen to the facts that come out of my mouth instead of just having them go over their head... it's a good different. I feel like I'm actually being listened to instead of being ignored. Once the park patrons around us were gone, we were able to engage in a bit of a make out session. It felt great, yet also like we were two teenagers who were about to get in a whole lot of trouble. I guess the thrill of possibly being caught just added to the intensity of it. We've promised one another to take it slow, and neither one of us is ready to go all the way and have sex quite yet. I for one, am grateful that she isn't pushing me into anything I don't want to do, and that we can go at our own pace. I know that when that day comes it will be because we both want it, and it will make it that much more special for both of us…_

_Physical therapy begins in a couple of days and Jane has already taken the morning off so she can accompany me. I told her that it really wasn't necessary, but I was grateful in the end. I know it isn't going to be an easy road to recovery and it will be easier I think, to have her there and support me along the way._

_What is making her and I both nervous beyond belief is that tomorrow is Sunday night dinner. It wouldn't be that big of a deal, if it wasn't for the fact that Jane decided to use said dinner to come out to her family and tell them about our relationship. I don't know the Rizzoli's all that well yet, but something tells me that she has nothing to worry about. They seem like a wonderful, loving family… I hope that something like sexuality doesn't impede them from being as close as they are; it would break Jane's heart if she were to be rejected by her family. Regardless of what happens, I've told her time and again that I'll be with her no matter what, and this is something we will go through together…_

* * *

"Jane, you need to stop pacing around. Everything is going to be fine, you'll see!" Maura just kept watching Jane going back and forth from one end of the bedroom to the other.

"You don't know that Maur. I don't know it! I mean, you know my ma's good side, but you haven't seen her bad one… and she's very religious… I've known her my whole life and I don't know how she's going to react. What if she rejects me? What if she disowns me?! Oh God… the woman drives me insane most of the time but I love her and I need her in my life Maur!"

Maura stood in front of a pacing Jane and she came to an abrupt halt. Maura put her hands on Jane's shoulders, trying to emphasize what she was about to say. "So we don't know how your mother is going to react, ok? But Jane, this is something you have to do, and I'll be with you every step of the way. We can't continue hiding our relationship from the people you love, they'll have to know about it eventually. If you want to wait a little longer, then we can wait… but you'll have to do it eventually. I'd prefer it be sooner rather than later, but honestly, the decision is yours. Even if your mother were to react negatively to the situation, I'm sure she'd come around. She's your mother, and she loves you. She will understand, I'm sure of it. You and your brothers are her world Jane. Even if it were to take a while, she'll come around, I just know it."

Jane relaxed under Maura's hold. "I'm just so nervous… I never thought I would have to do something like this… I mean, I've known that I'm not straight… I just never thought I'd actually have to come out to my family… I never thought I could meet a person who would be worth it for me to go through this… then you came along."

Maura had unshed tears in her eyes. "I love you." She kissed Jane. "So much. I wish I could put myself in your place and do this for you. But trust me Jane, whatever happens, I'll always be here for you. You're my world, you're my life." She leaned in and gave Jane a strong hug, trying to transmit courage and love. "What do you want to do? Do you want to wait? Or do you want to do this tonight?"

Jane thought about it for a second. "I'll do it tonight, get it over with."

Maura smiled. "It's like ripping off the bandage in one tug, right?"

"Ripping of the band-aid in one pull, yes" Replied Jane laughing lightly. "We have to get you more up to date on those, love."

"Hey, I'm learning!"

"Yes Maur, you are. Come on, let's get this show over and done with."

"Wait." Maura stated. Jane turned around, a questioning look on her face. Maura reached up and kissed Jane softly. "For luck."

Jane smiled. "Thanks Maur. Let's do this."

Both women made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. They worked together, getting the necessary items and ingredients to start dinner with. Angela would be arriving any minute since she was the one that usually took care of the cooking duties; they just thought they'd get a head start. Before they knew it, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Maura said. "Just try to relax. Everything is going to be ok, you'll see." She quickly washed her hands and dried them on the apron as she headed to the front door. "Angela, good evening! Please, come in." She hugged the Rizzoli matriarch as she made her way into the house.

"Thank you Maura, always so polite. Is Jane here yet?"

"Yes, she's in the kitchen. We thought you could use a hand in getting dinner started."

"Thank you, that's very nice of you both."

They made their way into the kitchen, with Maura helping Angela with a bag of groceries the older woman had brought with her. "Hi Jane, you're here early… that's quite the surprise!"

"Hey ma. I know, I just thought you could use some help."

"Of course, you know I love it when you help me cook."

"Actually, I kinda wanted to talk to you about something before you started dinner. Maura will work on what we have so far… do you mind going into the living room with me?"

"Sure, Janie. It sounds serious… is everything alright?"

"Yes ma, everything is fine, great actually. C'mon, let's go into the living room."

The two made their way into the spacious living room, with Jane following behind her mother. She took a seat next to Angela and began her revelation… or tried at least. A minute went by and there was still nothing.

"Jane? What's going on? Why aren't you saying anything?" Angela asked, worried.

"I just don't know where to start, ma."

"At the beginning…"

Jane rolled her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I've been seeing someone."

This made Angela jump up and down immediately. "Oh Jane! I'm so happy for you sweetheart! I knew you'd finally be able to meet someone!"

"Ma, I'm not done."

"Sorry."

"I met someone a few months ago. It was strange at first, because I didn't know what I was feeling; I've never felt like this towards anyone before. As time passed and we spent more and more time together, I realized that I'd fallen in love. I'm in love, ma."

"Jane, but this is wonderful news! I don't understand why you had to be so secretive about it…"

"Well," Jane took a deep breath again. "the reason why I needed to have a talk with you and why this is so 'private' is because of the person I'm seeing… it's a woman, ma.. it's –"

"Jane!" All color drained from both women's faces. "How could you?! It's an abomination! It's a straight ticket to hell! Why would you do this?!"

Jane had tears in her eyes instantly. "Ma, please, let me explain. She's such a wonderful person… and I couldn't do anything about how I feel. She feels the same way about me too… I couldn't help but love her."

"She could be the most amazing woman in the world; it's still a sin, Jane… an unforgiveable sin. I never thought I'd say this about any of my children, especially you, but I'm ashamed of you. I need to go, I can't stay here…"

"Ma, please! Let me explain!"

"No! I've heard enough, Jane. Nothing you could say is going to change the fact that my daughter is seeing another woman… and doing God knows what else." Angela rose from her seat and headed towards the kitchen to grab her purse leaving a crying Jane behind.

Maura hadn't meant to pry, but the conversation had gotten so loud that she had heard bits and pieces coming from the other room. Her heart broke for her girlfriend, and she instantly wished she could do something to take away Jane's pain. She was taken out of her reverie when Angela spoke to her.

"Did you know about this?" Angela asked the blonde.

"Yes." Maura replied.

"How could you not? You're her best friend. I can't believe this is happening."

"Angela, I know it may not be my place, but I love Jane and I'm sure that whatever she told you wasn't easy for her to say. Please, try to hear her out."

"I just can't, Maura. This hurts too much." Angela replied as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If you are unable to listen to Jane now, perhaps you and I can talk? Please? I think this is all a huge misunderstanding, and I hope that it can get straightened out."

"Alright."

"Let me tell Jane we're leaving and then I'll drive you home. You're in no condition to drive like this."

Maura stepped into the living room and instantly embraced her crying girlfriend.

"She didn't even let me explain!" Jane cried.

"I know, sweetheart, I know. I'm so sorry, Jane. I truly believed things would be better than this."

"I knew it… my ma is too religious… her religion has always come first."

"The last thing I want to do is leave you alone, Jane. I want to be here to comfort you, to help with your pain in any way I can. Your mother has agreed to talk to me… maybe I can make this better. I want to try to make this better for you… for us."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Maura. You heard how she reacted."

"Your mother knows I can't lie. I'll just speak to her from the heart, and try to explain the situation. Don't you think it's worth a shot? Let me talk to her, and then I'll come right back to you, I promise."

"I hope you have better luck than I had." Jane replied.

"I still don't want to leave you alone." Maura stated, hugging her girlfriend once again.

"I'll be ok, Maur. Just go talk to ma, then come back."

"I won't be long. I love you." Maura whispered.

"I love you too Maur." Jane replied. She saw as her girlfriend rose from her seat and headed towards the kitchen again. Seconds later, she heard the front door shut, and wished with her whole heart that Maura's talk with Angela would go better than hers.

* * *

**The longest chapter to date! So Angela didn't take the news very well... do you think Maura will have better luck? Any ideas on what she'll tell Angela? I'd love to read your thoughts!=)**


	14. Chapter 14

Maura got settled in her car and waited for Angela to get situated before turning on the engine and driving away from the house. She made it a point to keep silent, thinking that Angela needed time to try to wrap her mind around the situation. It broke Maura's heart at hearing suppressed sobs coming from the older woman, knowing that both she and her daughter were in the same situation emotionally speaking. Once they arrived at Angela's apartment, Maura took over, going into the kitchen to prepare some tea, hoping it would soothe Angela's nerves and calm her for the talk they were about to have.

She entered the small living room, cups of tea in hand, and handed one to Angela who took it gratefully.

"I just don't understand where I went wrong with her! First she tells me she wants to be a cop and put her life in danger every single day, and now this?! It's too much, Maura. I can't handle my daughter being a lesbian! It's an abomination! A ticket straight to hell! I never wanted this for her… "

"Jane's decision to become a police officer was to help keep the city and people she loves safe, Angela. Now that she's a homicide detective, she is able to bring closure to people who have lost so much in life. I think it is an honorable, courageous job."

"It is, I can see that now. My Janie will never stop being a cop… but this?! How am I supposed to handle this?"

"I know that my opinion may not matter much, Angela –"

"Maura, you're like my daughter. I value your opinion."

Maura looked down, trying to hide the blush and watery eyes. Would Angela think the same of her in a few minutes, when she realized that she was the very person who was involved with her daughter? She took a few moments to gather her thoughts before speaking again.

"You're the family I never had. I was raised by nannies. I remember actually sending for brochures of boarding schools when I was of sufficient age. The relationship with my parents was always strained, and when I left for boarding school, it became that much more difficult. I seldom see my parents; once or twice a year is sometimes too much. As time has gone by and Jane and I have gotten closer, I've become more and more observant of your interaction with your children, Angela… you are all so very close. You see each other practically on a daily basis; you even have Sunday night dinners to make sure you see each other at least once a week! I know that Jane at times complains that you hover too much or that you're too overprotective of her even though she's now a grown woman, but she has told me time and again how much she loves you and how much she needs you in her life. You play a very important role in her world, Angela, and I also know that her heart is breaking right now because of what happened tonight."

"My heart is broken too, Maura. I just don't know what to do!"

"I'm a scientist… it is because of that I think, that I don't believe in religion. We as scientists are trained to know facts, and nothing else. There is a scientific explanation to anything out there. Just because I'm not a religious person doesn't mean I haven't studied it or don't know about it. Roman Catholicism is one of the main religions in the world. I know how your church views homosexuality, Angela, but I am also inclined to think that a God such as yours, so loving and understanding, wouldn't shy away from a person just because of their sexuality, especially when that person is someone as good and kindhearted as Jane. Jane is a beautiful person, Angela. You have such a loving, wonderful daughter. She's still the same Jane you've always known… did you honestly notice a difference in her behavior as of late?"

"She seemed much happier than normal…"

Maura smiled at that. "Did you notice anything negative about her behavior?"

"No. If I really think about it, she hasn't been this happy in a long time… if ever."

"Jane's personality hasn't changed, Angela. If anything has changed here, it's just that she is now happy. I can't tell you how much it means to me to know that Jane is happy. After what I know of her past, I didn't know if she could ever truly be happy again. I know that my words may not really have much of a bearing on what happened tonight, but I have to be honest with you. Jane was honest, and I must follow in her footsteps… I'm the person Jane has been seeing."

Angela's eyes filled with tears once again.

"I understand the consequences of what I've just told you… and that the words you had for Jane are probably now directed towards me as well. I am not here to make a case for myself, or to try to justify or excuse our relationship… I'm here because I wanted you to realize what your reaction did to Jane today, what it did to you today. The relationship you two share is closer than a typical mother/daughter relationship; it is a strong bond that I wish I had with my mother… one that shouldn't be broken. Please Angela, just think about what I've said. Think about Jane… about how she's still the daughter you love, how she will continue being that person, how kind and caring, how honest and brave she is. She would do anything for you, I know it… even if she doesn't admit it, she would even be willing to end her relationship with me for you… that's how important you are to her. Please, don't make her choose. As much as it would break my heart to lose her as a partner, it will tear us apart if we were to lose one another as friends. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me… she's my life, and I love her. I plan on spending the rest of my days showing her just how much I love and care for her. If I knew that this isn't what Jane wanted, I would bury my feelings and walk away… but we love each other. I hope that even if that day isn't today, you can come to understand it at some point… I know that I've overwhelmed you, and that wasn't my intention. Just think about what I said, please. Don't shut your daughter out… don't ruin the perfect family you have... don't lose one another…"

With that, Maura rose from her seat, gave one nod at Angela, and headed towards the door. As she grabbed her purse and opened the door, she heard her name called.

"Maura?" She quickly turned.

"Yes, Angela?"

"Can I please go back with you? I need to see my daughter."

* * *

**Where do we go from here?=)**


	15. Chapter 15

**The response to the last chapter was awesome! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.**

* * *

Maura let herself and Angela back into her home. Taking a quick look around, she realized Jane was nowhere to be seen. "She must be upstairs by now. Would you like to go up? I'll make us some more tea."

Angela had frowned when "upstairs" was mentioned, but hadn't said anything right away. "If she's already in bed perhaps I should wait until tomorrow…" she said.

"I'm sure that she's not asleep yet. I really think it would do you both some good to talk now, Angela. Would it be better if I went to get her and got her to come downstairs?"

"Yes, I think it would."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Maura quickly went up the stairs and headed towards her bedroom. Just as she'd imagined, Jane was in bed, recently showered, and wide awake.

"Hey baby," she said.

Jane immediately turned to look at her, not having heard the door. "Maur, I'm so glad you're back. How did it go with ma?" Jane asked anxiously.

"I think it went well… she's downstairs waiting for you."

"What?! You got her to come back?" Jane asked incredulously.

"I did. I honestly think you two should talk, Jane. I don't know what else Angela has to say, but she said she needed to speak with you."

Jane quickly got herself out of bed. She sat next to her girlfriend on the opposite side of the bed and gave her a hug. "I don't know what you told her, but it must've been good if you got her to come back tonight. Thank you, Maura. You've no idea just how much this means to me." Jane hugged her tightly. "I should go; I don't want to keep her waiting."

"I wish you luck, my love. I'll wait here to give you both some privacy. Whatever happens, I love you, Jane."

"I love you too."

Jane stood and exited the bedroom, quietly making her way down the stairs and into the living room. She was trying to gather her thoughts and prepare herself for whatever Angela was going to hit her with. She didn't know if it was going to be a positive talk, but she hoped with all her being that it would be.

"Ma?"Jane asked cautiously as she entered the living room. "I didn't think you'd come back tonight."

Angela turned and looked at her daughter with tears in her eyes. "I didn't think so either. Maura gave me a pretty convincing talk, and I felt the need to see you again."

Jane gave her mother a small smile. "Maura does have quite the ability to make a convincing argument."

"She does," the older woman agreed. "Listen Jane, I'm still trying to process all of this. You have to understand that news like this is very difficult for me to assimilate."

"Yeah ma, I understand. Believe me, I know it mustn't have been easy to hear what I had to say."

"You know what the church says on homosexuality."

"I know, ma. This isn't something I openly sought out… it's just who I am. I've always been like this; I had just never met anyone worthy enough of making me come out of my shell."

"Maura is a very special woman." Angela agreed.

"She told you about us?" Jane asked, curious.

"She just told me she was the one you were in a relationship with."

"I tried to tell you, but you didn't let me finish."

"I know. I'm sorry my initial reaction was so bad. I was just shocked. I still am."

"I understand that ma, and I'm sorry… for making you feel ashamed of me."

"I shouldn't have said that, Jane. You're my daughter, and I've always been proud of you."

"It hurt, when you said that." Jane had some trouble getting her words out, with emotions getting the better of her. "I never thought the day would come when you'd say that to me. I know that you've not always been ok with my life decisions, but I never thought you'd be ashamed of me. I've tried to be a good person ma, to do the right thing."

"I know you have, that is why this took me so by surprise. Listen Jane, the reason I came back tonight was because there is something I wanted to tell you. Maura said something to me that made me snap out of the shock. She made me remember what a wonderful family I have, and that's everything to me. I don't want to lose you."

Jane began crying silently at her mother's words. "I don't want to lose you either, ma. You're very important to me, and I love you."

Angela hugged her daughter, both women now crying. "Sweetheart, I love you too. You and your brothers are my entire world. I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost any of you. I am not saying that I'm ok with this, because I still have my reservations about it. You know what I think. But I am not willing to let you go either. I'm just hoping that we can take this a day at a time… give me some time, Jane. Let me try to wrap my mind around this, ok? Maura is a wonderful woman. She's intelligent, caring, and most importantly, she loves you. She wouldn't have done what she did tonight if that wasn't the case, I can see that."

"Maura is the best thing that has ever happened to me, ma. She makes me so happy… I'm in love with her."

"I know you are, sweetheart. I can see it in both your eyes now. It's been so obvious; I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"I know that this is a difficult thing for you to deal with ma, and though it isn't easy to have our relationship strained, I can give you all the time you need to assimilate this. Thank you, for your willingness to try, thank you, for coming back."

"I'm your mother, Jane. I love you. I always will. Nothing in this world will ever change that."

"I love you too, ma."

Both women hugged once again for a long time, with Jane thanking God for helping her mother come around.

* * *

**I decided to keep this short because Angela still IS trying to wrap her mind around this, but I didn't want things between her and Jane to be left as badly as they were. I've love to read what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Sorry for the delay everyone. OT at work has really been giving me a hard time so I'm not having as much time to write anymore. I'll try to keep a steady pace._**

* * *

_I'm very excited that the holidays are right around the corner. Jane has told me that holidays at her mother's are always crazy but I'm definitely looking forward to it. I've told Jane to let Angela know that she is more than welcome to use my house for the gathering since her apartment is rather small for so many people. I thoughts about a present for Jane; something she wouldn't consider extravagant and that she would still be able to enjoy. I hope she likes what I've got in mind for her…_

* * *

"I'm so glad that is finally over and done with! I still can't believe you let ma host Christmas Eve dinner here," Jane said as she walked back into the living room. Dinner had just ended and she'd even walked her mother, brothers and partners out while promising that they could go to Angela's tomorrow for all the gift trading. Maura had been about to suggest that they do that here as well but had been abruptly stopped by Jane when the brunette interrupted her and completely changed the subject. In the end, tiny apartment and all, They would deal with all the unwrapping and gift giving there, leaving a very happy Angela.

"Her apartment is impossibly small Jane, you know that. Besides, I really like having your family here; it really turns this house into a home. I never thought my house would ever really get that 'homey' feel you've talked about when you describe your mother's house." Maura reached over and handed Jane a glass of wine before both women sat and enjoyed their first sip.

"I'm glad you feel so comfortable with my crazy family," Jane said as she put down both their glasses and pulled Maura towards her to embrace her from behind. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to know that EVERYONE is finally ok with our relationship, but enough about the family. I want to talk about us. I have something for you."

"Are we exchanging gifts already?" Maura asked excitedly, a smile lighting up her already radiant face.

"I can't wait until tomorrow to give you yours, so yes, it's present time!" Jane replied. She'd never admit it, but she was just as excited as Maura was about their gifts. She'd put in a lot of time and thought into her present, and had finally picked out what she considered to be the perfect gift which would let Maura know exactly how she felt about their commitment to one another.

They made their way over to the large Christmas tree. Maura reached over for a medium sized, colorfully wrapped box while Jane brought picked out a much smaller, rectangular box.

"Do you want to unwrap your present first?" Maura asked.

"Sure," replied Jane. She reached over for the box. "Maur, this is heavy." Jane stated as she eagerly unwrapped the package. She stopped suddenly, wide-eyed and stared at Maura. "Is this what I think it is?!" she asked Maura incredulously.

Maura smiled. "I thought about what I could get you, then I remembered that Robert is a good friend of my father."

"Your father is a good friend of Robert Kraft?!"

"Yes, apparently they went to school together or something along those lines."

"That's surreal… THIS is surreal," Jane said as she stared at her gift. It was an official NFL game ball, signed by the entire New England Patriots squad encased in glass. "I can't believe this Maura, this is GREAT!" Thank you so much, I love it!" Jane stood and went to hug and kiss her girlfriend. "I don't think my gift is going to be nearly as good as yours."

"It isn't about the gift Jane. Regardless, I know I'm going to love it, just because it comes from you." Jane handed Maura her smaller wrapped gift. Maura was just as eager as knowing the contents, but took her time unwrapping her gift.

"You know that half the fun of gifts is when you tear the wrapping off, right?" Jane said jokingly.

"I know, I've just always unwrapped my gifts this way. I don't know why," came Maura's reply. She was met with a long, velvet box. "Jane…"

"I know that it's not what you're used to… you probably own tennis shoes that are more expensive than this, but I saw it and I instantly thought of you."

Maura opened the box to reveal a long, gold necklace. At the end there was a pendant with a heart held by two hands with a crown on top. It was simple, yet beautiful.

"It's the clad-"

"Claddagh symbol." Maura finished for her. "The crown means loyalty, the hands mean friendship, and the heart means love."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Jane said with a smile.

"Jane, I don't know what to say… it's beautiful… I love it! Can you help me put it on?" Maura asked as she turned and handed the necklace over to Jane. Jane carefully locked the necklace in place and turned to Maura.

"Do you really like it?" she asked.

"It's the best gift anyone has ever given me. The meaning behind the symbol is so pure and strong in my opinion, I really do love it. I'll wear it every day, I promise you."

"Maur you don't have to do that…"

"Jane." Maura looked straight into chocolate brown orbs. "I think my present isn't worthy when compared to yours. This has so much more meaning behind it. It shows me how much you care, and that to me is priceless. I will wear it every day, because that's what I want to do."

"Okay." Jane replied. "I love you Maur. This time with you has been the best time of my life. I didn't think I could love you any more than I already do, but every second I spend with you I fall more and more in love."

"I never thought I could find love, period. I thought I was destined to live my life alone. When you came into my life, I honestly didn't think I had a chance with you… but now here we are, months later, more in love than ever."

Maura leaned over and kissed Jane with passion and fervor. "I'm in love with you Jane. I want to show you just how much you mean to me… I have another present for you."

"Really Maur, this is so much more than enough, it was the perfect gift."

"I think you're really going to like this one though," Maura replied as she handed Jane a much shorter rectangular box.

Jane took the box from her girlfriend and began unwrapping it. When she lifted the lid, she did a double take yet again and her mouth dropped, desire instantly consuming her body.

"I know you said we could take this slow, and we have. You've no idea how much it means to me that you've been willing to go at this pace with me. I think that it has given us the time to really know one another better… but I honestly think we've waited long enough. We're in love with each other, and I'd like us to take that next step." The box contained a very revealing yet tasteful lingerie outfit for Maura. "Would you like me to go try this on?" She asked, voice low and seductive.

Jane's throat went dry instantly. She swallowed loudly, trying to find words to describe how she was feeling. She wracked her brain for something to say, but was completely dumbfounded and decided to just nod instead.

Maura stood and held out her hand to help Jane up. She wrapped her arms around Jane and kissed her once more. Using the same seductive voice as before, she continued. "Follow me, detective. I think we're both in for a very long and promising night."

* * *

**What do you all think? Do you want to read about their first time? Or shall we skip it and keep going and let your imagination run wild? I'd love to read your pov!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Every single review from last chapter asked for this one. I've always been nervous about writing scenes like this. I always have an idea in my head and I don't think I do it justice. Still, I've done my best and would love to hear what you all think about it. I hope you enjoy it=)**

* * *

Jane let herself be led away from the living room and towards the stairs up to Maura's bedroom, box in hand. Maura made sure to add an extra sway to her hips as she went a step ahead of her girlfriend, giving Jane a nice preview of what curves she was about to get her hands on. When they entered the bedroom, Maura motioned for Jane to sit and held her hand out for the box. Jane, still dumbfounded, handed the box over without question.

"I'll be right back," came Maura's reply, to which Jane could do nothing but nod. Maura turned and headed into the bathroom without another word.

Jane sat there, desire and anticipation coursing through her body. How many times had she pictured or dreamt of this moment… hundreds? Thousands? Every time she and Maura kissed she felt her heart pound and her being wanting more immediately. She pictured the curves and touching Maura's soft yet toned body in ways that would make the blonde moan from pleasure and leave her wanting more. She didn't have much time to daydream; she heard the bathroom door open and Maura appeared a second later. Her dreams and imagination had not done Maura justice. She'd seen the lingerie downstairs, but seeing it on her girlfriend, tight and showing every single curve Maura had left Jane breathless. She admired the blonde from head to toe, and had to restrain herself from jumping up and running to her right then and there.

Maura had kept her hair down, waves cascading down her shoulders and towards her ample cleavage. She had opted for a forest green satin jacquard fully boned corset with lace hem and off the shoulder lace strap detail. A matching thong could be seen ; her legs covered by black stockings and 4 inch black pumps. The outfit brought out the green in her eyes, which burned like green emeralds. "Did I keep you waiting long, detective?" Maura asked, voice an octave lower than usual.

"No- uh no… you didn't. Maura, you look- my God—you're amazing—you look amazing." Jane tried to form a coherent sentence.

"You always look amazing to me, Jane," replied Maura as she slowly made her way towards her girlfriend. "I'm glad you're pleased with my outfit. I picked it out thinking of you, and how it could make you react."

"You did?" Jane swallowed hard.

"I did. From what I can tell, I made a good choice… no, stay put," Jane had made to get up but Maura gave her a slight push to keep her in place. "I want you right there."

"Can I take it off?" Jane asked, as she made to reach towards Maura's outfit.

"Don't you want to enjoy it a little longer?" Maura asked innocently. "I want to please you Jane, I want to make you feel as good as I've felt all this time, I want to take care of you first."

Jane sharply inhaled when Maura sat on her lap, one leg on each side and straddled her. "You, my love, have too many clothes on. Raise your arms." Jane did as she was told and Maura quickly discarded her top, leaving Jane's breasts exposed in nothing but her bra. She cupped the left breast, pinching the nipple for good measure. Jane moaned as Maura leaned down and bit gently at her nipple through the clothing. "This needs to come off as well," Maura stated, expertly undoing the bra's clasp with one hand and throwing it behind her. Jane sat there, chest completely exposed, nipples erect and hard, begging to be touched once again. Maura gave her a slight push and she landed on her back, her toned stomach muscles showing. "Scoot up on the bed," came Maura's command. Jane had to admit, she never thought Maura had this side, one that bossed her around in the bedroom. It was completely surprising and a total turn on… she could get used to a bossy Maura.

Maura was at her waist, undoing the button on her jeans and quickly pulling them off her. "There," she said, "much better." She seductively crawled her way back up and met Jane face to face, look serious and full of want. "I love you, Jane Rizzoli." Maura rested her body against Jane's while she kissed her lover passionately, slowly, sensually. She began leaving a trail of kisses from the corner of Jane's mouth over to her neck, gently sucking on the pulse point she found there before lowering herself and taking one of Jane's breasts in her mouth.

"Oh Maura- oh my God…" came Jane's reply as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, Maura's gentle sucking and kneading of her breast sending jolts of desire through her body and leaving her clit pounding. They'd started not two minutes before, yet she was already soaked. Maura could feel Jane's wetness on her leg. She spread Jane's legs and raised herself on one knee, using the position to apply pressure to Jane's mound while continuing to lick and suck at her nipples.

"I want to feel you. I want to feel all of you." Jane said. She reached up and started unzipping Maura's corset.

"No Jane, this is about you tonight."

"You're wrong there Maur… it's about US… together… as a couple… as lovers… it's about us both." Both women smiled as Maura let Jane continue to undress her. Pretty soon, all clothes were gone from them both. "Come here," Jane said, as she grabbed a hold of Maura. She pulled their bodies together, breasts meeting breasts for the first time ever, the spark instant.

"Jane…" Mara moaned.

"Open your legs, Maur." Maura did as she was told and immediately felt Jane's mound collide with hers. The wetness coming from them both combined to form a perfect union. Jane stated into hazel eyes. "I love you, Maura Isles."

Both women continued to explore one another simultaneously. Jane traced every single one of her lover's curves while Maura continued to meet her thrusts. The air was getting ragged between them both, making it difficult to breathe. Maura suddenly cried out when she felt Jane insert a finger into her.

"More Jane, I want more of you," moaned Maura. She felt another finger slide easily in and out of her and felt Jane's thumb rubbing circles against her clit.

Jane could feel Maura's arousal building, and she knew that her lover was close. Being there, with Maura riding her fingers gave her as much pleasure because she knew that Maura was liking what Jane was doing to her body. Jane continued the upward thrusts and met Maura's , both women's orgasms building.

"I'm so close, my love." Maura said. She reached down to kiss Jane hard on her lips before rising again and arching her back, breasts full and nipples hard. Jane reached up and began rolling a hard nipple between her fingers.

"Together," came Jane's reply. Hazel eyes met brown and seconds later the air was pierced with both their names being called out as both women reached a powerful, all consuming orgasm. They continued to thrust into one another, let the other feel the aftereffects and slowly coming down from their high. Maura gently moved to the side and met Jane face to face, arms wrapped around the other, as exhaustion and sleep invaded them both.

* * *

**What do you all think?**


	18. Chapter 18

_I grew up alone. Though I knew my parents loved me, they were never around and were definitely not the type of people to show affection of any kind. I grew up not really knowing what affection, what love was and thought that I was destined to live my life alone. Then I met Jane. The moment I laid eyes on her, something within me sparked. I didn't know it at the time, but I've come to know it as love. Every touch, every look, every smile… we were destined for one another. She shows me her love every single day, and proves it again when we're together at night, molded into one. Now I know, THIS is what love feels like…_

Maura finished putting the final touches on dinner. She had just finished lighting the candles when she heard the door open.

"What the hell?"

The house was enveloped in total darkness save for the many candles that lit the dining room.

"Maur, are you in here?" Jane asked tentatively as she made her way through the house. She came to a stop once she reached the dining room, mouth agape with surprise. "Did I miss our anniversary or something? No, of course I didn't… want to fill me in on what's going on? Maur… wow… you look radiant!" She walked up to her girlfriend and lightly kissed her hello.

"No, you didn't miss our anniversary as you well know. I thought I'd put together a little something for us… do you like it?" Maura asked as she wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"I love it," Jane replied, as came up for air. "I love you, too," she told Maura teasingly.

"Are you hungry? I've made us dinner."

"I'm starving! I had a very busy day today; I didn't even get the chance to go down to the morgue," Jane said sadly.

"I know. I didn't want to go upstairs because I figured you all were very busy and I didn't want to interrupt. Come on and have a seat, I'll bring out our dinner."

Jane sat and enjoyed the view. Maura was wearing what Jane liked to call her 'LBD'. It was a simple, black sheath dress with capped sleeves. Of course, the 4 inch heels were ever present and made for a wonderful view. Jane knew she would never get tired for looking and admiring her girlfriend.

"I hope you like it. I had to call your mother and get the recipe off her. This is my first time making it, so I hope it's good," Maura said as she brought two plates over.

"Maura… how did you get my mother to give you the family recipe for lasagna Bolognese? My grandma passed it on to her and she said she would only give it to me when the day came that I marry and give her grandchildren!"

"Clearly I had to persuade her a bit, but she was quite willing to give it to me in the end. She knows I'd never reveal the Rizzoli family secrets and that her recipe is safe with me."

Maura left only to come back with the wine. She sat adjacent to Jane and the two began to eat their meal.

"Oh my God! This is better than ma's! How did you do this?" Jane asked as she savored the dish before her.

"I just followed your mother's recipe, exactly as it was written," Maura replied. "I have to admit it is quite good."

"Quite good? This is food for the Gods! It's more than good… it's amazing!"

The rest of dinner was passed in companionable conversation. Jane was clearly enjoying her meal; Maura was pleased she'd been so successful with creating it.

"Jane, there's something I wanted to talk to you about."

"There is?" Jane's face dropped instantly. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything is perfect… more than perfect I'd say."

"What do you want to talk about?" Jane asked as she finished her meal.

"Well, we've been dating for a while now…"

"Yes, we have…"

"And I know that you've practically been living here since the accident happened…"

"Oh…" Jane's spirit deflated. "Are you wanting me to leave?"

"No, Jane, of course not! I love having you here. Actually, I wanted to ask about making this a little more permanent."

"How do you mean Maura?"

"I would like it if you were to officially move in with me. I know how much you like your apartment, but I've been thinking about this, and I would like to have you here."

"Are you sure? I mean, you're going to be able to put up with all my quirks and differences when it comes to the household? Because let's face it, we are VERY different in that sense."

"I've thought about all the possible outcomes Jane, and nothing would make me happier than to have you here with me. There is however, one thing…"

"What?"

"I don't want you to move in as my girlfriend… I want you to move in with me as my wife."

"Maura… are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I'm in love with you Jane. I never thought I'd find someone as sweet and caring, as loving and protective as you. I am myself with you, and it is ok. We accept one another with the good and the bad, and we keep on loving each other even when we disagree on things. From the moment I saw you I knew you were the one for me, and that there will never be anyone else that I'll be able to love the way I love you. I don't want anyone else but you, Jane Rizzoli. Would you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming my wife?" Maura reached over to the seat next to her and brought out a small, square box. She opened the lid, and held it out to Jane.

Jane had tears in her eyes, yet she was perfectly able to see the solitaire diamond staring back at her. She didn't need to hesitate, because she knew that everything Maura felt she felt too.

"Yes, I will marry you. I love you Maura!"

Maura took the ring out of the box and put it on Jane's finger; it was the perfect fit. "I love you, and can't wait to start the next part of our lives together," Maura said as she kissed her fiancée in celebration.


	19. Chapter 19

_I asked Jane to marry me last night and I'm still shocked she said yes! The night could not have been more perfect. Once she said yes, my now fiancée carried me upstairs and made love to me all night long. I am spent, and she is still sleeping. I'm quite grateful for planning this on a night when we didn't have to go to work the following day. It feels wonderful, to look down and see that ring on her finger. The one person I was worried about was Angela but she ended up taking the news rather well. At first she was shocked that I was asking for her daughter's hand in marriage. It did take her some time for her to adjust and get used to the idea of us together so I wasn't quite sure how she would react. She ended up being so happy that she even gave me that recipe without the least bit of hesitation. She was so excited she started talking of wedding planning right away. I am glad she is on board…_

"Angela, I'm so glad you could make it. You don't know how much it means to me that you were able to join me for this."

"Maura, I've told you time and again, you're like my daughter too. Seeing Jane in her suit the other day nearly brought me to tears. Of course I always thought she would be wearing a wedding dress on the day she got married, but you know Jane… just had to go with a suit and be in 'her element' as she said. Still, she looked beautiful, and I'm sure you'll look just as beautiful as her. Have you already got an idea of what dress you want to wear?"

"I honestly haven't really thought about it too much. I want to try different styles. I am confident that I'll know which dress I want when I see it."

Maura had gone into the designer collections briefly and they didn't really shout out 'the one' for her. She knew Jane wouldn't care if she got married in a dress that was off the rack, and she didn't either. She just wanted the perfect dress; it didn't matter where she found it.

"I booked an appointment, so we should have at least one person all to ourselves. I'm sure they'll be able to give us an idea since this is their area of expertise and all." Maura said.

"This is so exciting!" Angela chimed in.

The two made their way into the boutique and were instantly greeted by a woman who was impeccably dressed, without a hair out of place.

"Good afternoon, how may I help you?"

"I have an appointment," Maura stated.

"You must be Dr. Isles."

"I am."

"My name is Kate and I'll be assisting you this afternoon. Please, follow me."

Kate led them into the boutique and directed Maura and Angela towards a couple of seats in front of a wall of mirrors. "Since you didn't know exactly what you wanted, I took the liberty of putting aside a variety of styles for you Dr. Isles. If you would like to look through them, let me know when you're ready so I can assist if you need with the fitting."

"Thank you Kate."

Maura walked over to the racks of dresses, all in different tones of white and champagne. She knew she wanted a white dress, that was for sure. Though she was far from being a virgin, Jane was the love of her life and to her that meant a clean slate and new beginnings.

As the afternoon progressed, she tried on dress after dress. Angela always had something positive to say about them all since they fitted her frame nicely, but there hadn't yet been one to really grab her attention. Just as she was beginning to lose hope, she came across the last few dresses left.

"Kate, I think I'm going to try this one here, I like the way it looks and I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"Of course Dr. Would you like some help?"

"Yes, please." A few minutes later, Maura came out of the dressing room and headed towards the wall of mirrors once more.

Angela's face lit up instantly. "Maura! Oh my God, that's it! That's the one!" You look beautiful my darling girl."

Maura smiled instantly, knowing exactly what Angela was thinking… _this_ was her dress. It was perfect and exactly what she had been looking for. There wouldn't even need to be any alterations; it fit perfectly… as if it had been made specifically for her.

"I know what you mean Angela. I love it! This is the one, I can feel it! Do you think Jane will like it?"

"Honey, Jane will love you if you get married in a trash bag. Believe me when I tell you she won't be able to take her eyes off you when she sees you in this dress."

"I hope she likes it. I can't believe the date is so close already. I can't wait Angela. I know this is going to be a very special day for us… and now I have the perfect dress!"

Maura called Kate over and told her she'd found her dress. After a few minutes of talking about accessories, which Maura said she'd handle herself later, Kate helped her out of the dress and Maura retreated to dress back in her regular clothes. She made her purchase and Angela and she made their way out of the boutique, much happier than they'd been when they'd entered.

Excitement coursed through her veins. Jane would be her wife in a few short weeks and she couldn't wait for the day to arrive. She had just taken a step towards the rest of her life, and she couldn't be happier about it.


	20. Chapter 20

**I don't know why I had so much trouble writing this chapter. I'm still not happy with it, but I figured I didn't want to keep you all waiting even longer for an update. I hope you like it nonetheless!=)**

* * *

"Jane! Hurry up! You're going to be late to your own wedding! I swear to God, if you keep Maura waiting I'm going to disown you!" Angela was yelling at the top of her lungs as she went from the entrance of her daughter's apartment and towards the bedroom. "It's a tux, how can you possibly not be read—oh Jane! You look gorgeous sweetheart!" Angela went from yelling to trying to contain the tears that were quickly forming.

Jane looked up from the mirror before her to her mother, fidgeting and biting her lower lip. "Thanks ma, but… what if Maura doesn't like it? What if she changes her mind and realizes this is all a mistake?!"

"No Jane, be reasonable. Maura LOVES you. There is no doubt in my mind or in my heart about that, and there shouldn't be any in yours either. I'm going to tell you what I told her the day I went dress shopping with her: you can get married in trash bags and you'd still be beautiful for one another. Maura had the same worries as you, not knowing if you'd like her dress or not…"

"Of course I'll like it; I'll love it. Maura always looks gorgeous in anything she wears…"

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that's exactly the way she feels about you! Now stop this pity party. You look beautiful, and like someone who's ready to get married! Come on, we can't keep your bride waiting!"

Jane reached over and hugged her mother. "Thanks ma, for the chat… for everything. It means more to me than I can say."

"No tears young lady, for either of us. I'm not going to have you ruin our makeup. Now let's go, Frankie is waiting downstairs."

Both women made it out of the building in record time. Since Frankie was going to be the one to give Jane away, he got to ride in the car Maura had requested for her. Jane had been very clear that she didn't want a limo, so Maura had acquiesced and opted for a more low-key white Mercedes. Angela followed behind in Maura's Prius.

"Frankie, I really wanted to thank you, for doing this… I know that this would've fallen on pop, but we both know that wasn't going to happen…"

"Come on Jane, you know I'm happy to be able to do this for you. I never thought this day would come, the day you'd marry. I'm so very happy for you big sis, and you know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. I'm glad that you and Maura finally came to your senses and got your heads out of your asses. I know you two are going to be very happy together."

"Thanks little brother. I hope you're right."

"I know I am sis."

The car quickly made its way to the Common. Maura and Jane had, much to Angela's dismay, opted against anything having to do with a church wedding and instead chose to marry in a secluded area of the Common. Maura had made the call a couple of months before. It turned out that there wasn't much the groundskeepers weren't willing to do for one of Boston's finest and her medical examiner fiancée. They'd made sure to block off one of the best areas of the park in order to give the couple and their few guests privacy from prying eyes or the press.

It was a small affair; with a mere 25 of their closest friends and family in attendance. Jane and Maura both had preferred something low key. Constance and Angela however, had another idea in mind. The setting at the park was beautiful, with white chairs lining both sides of the petal-covered aisle. A four-pillared wedding arch covered with roses awaited both women. They'd satisfied their daughters' demands when it came to the ceremony, but what awaited at Maura's for the celebration would be a little more 'formal'.

"Now now darling, try to calm down. You look beautiful; Jane is going to be left speechless when she sees you." Constance tried to calm her daughter, who looked as if she was about to have a panic attack.

"Mother, what if she doesn't like it?! What if she changes her mind last minute?"

"Maura, for the duration of your life, I've NEVER known you to talk this way. You don't second guess yourself, ever… why are you doing it now?"

"I don't know. I'm just afraid that Jane is going to realize this is a huge mistake and—"

"Nothing Maura. Jane is completely head over heels in love with you. The nerves you are feeling are completely normal darling, every bride has them at some point. She will be waiting at the end of that aisle for you. You are to be married today and I know it in my heart that you my darling, are going to be happy with your detective."

"Thank you mother. I don't know what came over me. I love Jane, with my whole being. I know she feels the same way. It's silly, my behavior, I know. I'm just nervous is all."

"Come now, your father is waiting, and I'm sure you don't want to keep your bride waiting. The ceremony is about to begin."

They were met outside by Richard, who extended his arm. "Ready to get married, sweetheart?"

"I'm ready father."

The string quartet Maura had insisted on played Cannon softly in the background, cueing everyone that the ceremony was beginning.

Frankie held out his arm for his sister, who took it rather slowly and with a huge smile after receiving a kiss from her brother, they made their way down the aisle. Angela already had tears in her eyes; other guests took pictures and smiled at Jane as she walked towards the makeshift altar. Once they reached it, Frankie kissed her cheek once more before taking a step sideways and standing by her since he was also going to be her best man.

Seconds later, the attention was turned away from Jane and towards the aisle once more as Maura and Richard made their way down. Jane was completely awestruck with her fiancée's beauty. The dress she picked was perfect, accentuating her body perfectly, showing a modest amount of cleavage and cascading down around her.

They looked into one another's eyes and time stopped for them both. Jane's smile couldn't get wider, while Maura's, timid at first, matched that of Jane's.

"I love you," Jane mouthed.

"And I you," was Maura's reply.

Richard kissed his daughter, joined her hand with Jane's, and retreated to his seat.

"You're beautiful." Jane stated.

"And you look gorgeous my love."

The justice of the peace began the ceremony, and before they knew it, their vows were upon them.

"_I've never really been good at expressing my thoughts or feelings. God knows I have spent the majority of my life hiding those very things from those I care most about. With you, none of those walls I've built up over the years seem to exist. I am myself when I'm with you. I can talk to you about anything, do anything, be anyone, and you still love me. You were the one to teach me what true love is like, and the one to make me feel it for the first time. I love you Maura, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy. I'll be there for you from now until I die, with everything good and bad in between. I love you."_

Both women had unshed tears in their eyes, but were glowing and smiling for all to see, their happiness evident.

"_The only destiny that really matters in life is love. They can tell you that you're going to be married, that you're going to have children, that you're going to have money, that you're going to be healthy... the one thing they can't tell you is if you're going to be happy or not. I was never one to believe in destiny; I always believed that destiny was what you made of it. I never thought the day would come when I would fall completely 'head over heels' in love. There was never anyone in my life that made me feel what people describe as 'butterflies' in their stomach, and I truly didn't understand that concept until I felt it for the first time myself… that was when I met you, Jane. You have led me to discover and experience so many things in life that I didn't think were possible for me. Your love has awakened something in me that I hope never dies. I promise to spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you make me, to be there for you every step of the way, good and bad, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, until my last breath."_

Once the rings were exchanged, the justice of the peace brought the ceremony to a close.

"By the power vested in me by the Commonwealth of Massachusetts, I now pronounce you wife and wife. Jane, you may kiss your bride."

Both women smiled at the man as Jane closed the gap and kissed her wife for the first time, to cheers and applause all around.


End file.
